The Reading of 'The Dragon Who Lived'
by Nyx the Author
Summary: The Golden Trio and the Occult Research Club are brought to a location beyond the fourth wall to take a look at an alternate universe. (A Reading fanfiction of the story "The Dragon Who Lived'" by 'The Second Sire of Alucard'. Requested by stigma13.) Personally I think this is partly a crack-fic. UPDATE! The Dragon Who Lived has been discontinued, so this story is as well for (now)
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**If you want to skip the character descriptions, the first section up to the line skip is the introductions. If you want photos of the characters, just Google it, I mean, you are using an internet device to read this right now. Also facts are taken from the wiki. 'The Dragon Who Lived' is owned by 'The Autistic Anime-Gamer Guy' This reading fanfic is requested by stigma13, who requested 'The Dragon Who Lived' to the person who wrote it. Check em out! Now...**

Let's begin. Our story begins in an empty room with gray walls, separate from space and time. It was created by one of a few fourth wall breaking, time traveling trans-dimensional being who write stories that alter the fates of worlds as they are written. These rooms are used to view the alternate copies of the 'Prime' world that have been created through the stories.

The room is rather empty, but that soon changes as two doors appear in a flash of light. One door is mahogany, and has a seal of sorts on it that glows red. The seal has ancient runes around it, repeating a phrase. 'Gremory'. The second door is a large oak one, with carved images on it. There are images of wraiths, dragons, snakes, a goblet covered in fire of some kind, and so much more around the edges. The center of it has an image of a triangle with a line down the middle, with a circle around the line. And through that triangle diagonally is a lightning bolt, that looks more like a perfectly make mark than a crack.

All is silent… Then the mahogany door opens, and all that is on the other side seems to be a red portal. The first to come through the portal is a redheaded woman with waist length blood red hair and bangs, around seventeen or eighteen, and is around five feet tall. This is Rias Gremory, the King of the Gremory Peerage and heir to the Gremory Clan.

She surveys the room and notices the other door, and turns around to face the portal. "It seems to be safe guys, come on through." She steps to the side as a large group of people walk through. A pair enters. The one on the left is a dark haired teen, around sixteen years old, and having a red gauntlet on his arm. The gauntlet is inlayed with a large green gem of an unknown material and a smaller grouping of blue gems around it. The gems have streaks of yellow pulsing through them into the gauntlet. The gauntlet is less of a glove than an arm of armor. There are fins that extend upwards from the end of the gauntlet, and they go nearly up to the teen's shoulder. The girl has straight golden blond hair that goes to her lower back, and is wearing a nun's outfit sans the cross, and has a satchel on her side with a Bible in it. This is Issei Hyoudou, the bearer of one of the two Heavenly Dragons and the Pawn of the Gremory Peerage, and Asia Argento, one of the two Bishops of the Gremory Peerage.

The gauntlet on his arm is the Boosted Gear, one of the twelve Longinus which have the capability to kill gods, in which the Heavenly Red Dragon, Ddraig, is sealed within.

A young girl, around 4' 6" and fifteen years old walks in after Asia. She has white hair that goes to her shoulders, piercing hazel eyes, and cat ears and a tail that are attached to her. She is Koneko Toujou, a Rook of the Gremory Peerage and a Nekomata (also known as Nekoshou) or cat person. In her arms is a cardboard box, which contains a young boy in a dress, giving him a very feminine appearance. He has two pointed canine teeth that stick out slightly, and blood red eyes. This is Gasper Bloody, one of the two Bishops of the Gremory Peerage.

A voluptuous dark haired woman around Rias' age saunters in behind Issei. She has a waist length ponytail and violet eyes and is wearing a Shrine Maiden's outfit. This is Akeno Himejima, a half-devil half fallen angel hybrid, and the Queen of the Gremory Peerage.

A woman carrying a large sword on her back walked in with a blond haired teen who also what a sword sheathed on him. The woman has blue hair with a green streak through it, and is 5' 5". The teen is blond and has a mole on his left cheek. This is Xenovia Quarta, ex-priest, and Kiba Yuuto, the two Knights of the Gremory Peerage.

Finally, a woman around 22 years old walks in behind them. She has blue eyes and silver hair, and is wearing tight, revealing, armor, with a full body skin tight suit underneath, and gauntlets, all made of a silver metal with gold trim. This is Rossweisse, an ex-Valkyrie, and a Rook in the Gremory Peerage.

All of them seem confident when entering the room, but are confused when it is empty. It is at this moment that the other door opens.

The other door opens with a loud creak, and there appears to be a small closet like empty room on the other side. Rias steps forward cautiously, but jumps back in surprise when a large spinning object appeared on the floor, and gradually slow down. They realized that the object on the floor is, in fact, three people.

One of them is a ginger haired teen. He is lanky, and quite tall compared to the other two. The second one is a bushy haired girl who is around 5' 3". The last person is a young man, around eighteen, who has startling green eyes, practically an inhuman shade of green, and a prominent lightning bolt scar on his forehead. All of them seem to be around the age of fifteen and are wearing robes.

The Devils ready themselves for combat, but stop when they realize the humans do not pose a threat to them. Issei steps forward to help up the trio, and also he could handle himself well enough if it is a trap. Both Asia and Gasper appear extremely nervous about the group of humans.

"Bloody hell, did anyone get the number of the Knight Bus that hit me? Or rather the portkey? I hope this isn't Voldemort again!" groaned the dark haired man. He looks over at the other two teens who are getting up as well. "Harry, don't be ridiculous!" exclaimed the bushy haired girl to the now named Harry. "I doubt You-Know-Who is going to do the same trick twice!" The redhead spoke up. "Well, whoever made that book a portkey, we sure fell for it." The ginger looks up and notices the group of people standing there.

 ** _Line Break_**

"Who are you?" asked Hermione angrily. "And where are we?"

"Calm down" said Rias. "I am Rias Gremory of the Gremory Clan, one of the 72 Pillars of the underworld." Ron blushes and gapes at Rias as he ogles her chest, and the Hermione smacks the back of his head. Harry raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean by that?" he asks. "Are we in the underworld?" Ron pales. "A-are we dead?" he stutters. The group of devils snort at him. "Of course not." says Issei as he shakes his head. "If you were dead you would be a bodiless spirit, and be reborn." He argues, amused. "Explain" Harry says, getting frustrated by the back and forth path to conversation is taking. "We are devils, from the Christian Bible." Xenovia announces. "Who are you?"

Harry is suspicious, Ron is appalled, and Hermione looks delighted throughout this entire exchange, as if Christmas has come early. "So you're all devils? Harry! They must be working with You-Know-Who!"

Akeno steps forward. "Just because we are devils, it doesn't mean that we are evil. We have good devils and bad devils." she explains, exasperated. "And no, we don't know who you're talking about."

"My name is Harry, and this is Ron and Hermione." Harry introduces. "We are wizards, from a hidden group of humans in Britain who are born with magic. We haven't heard of devils actually existing before though. We do have dragons." Hermione explains. Ddraig takes that moment to ask a question. "How powerful are the dragons? In our world any dragon could defeat a small City with at the most a few blows of their stronger attacks. They also make good conversation."

"Did you guys hear the gauntlet just talk?" asked Harry. "Yeah mate, you think it's like the Sorting Hat?" replied Ron.

"Oh, this is Ddraig, a dragon who was trapped in this gauntlet a thousand years ago." explained Issei. Ron grinned. "Cool! My brother works with dragons! In the wizarding world, they are plenty strong, and it takes around twenty five wizards to control one so it is calm, and we keep them safe from non wizards by having them in protected reserves. They aren't harmed in any way." Ddraig went silent while contemplating that statement.

"Hm, why haven't we heard about wizards in Britain before?" mused Rias. "If they existed, we should have met them by now. "If they aren't evil, how come vampires are evil?" Koneko glared at him, and pulled Gasper protectively to her. "I'm not evil…" Gasper says, tearing up. "How dare you! You hurt his feelings!" Koneko hisses. Ron gaped for a moment. "She has cat ears! And she is a boy in girls clothi-ugh!" Hermione cuts him off with a jab to the side. "Enough, Ron! They are their own group with their own good and evil." She turns politely to the devils. I assume that since devils exist, so do the the Fallen Angels and Angels?"

"Oh, not just that. ALL religions, from the Greeks and Shinto to the Japanese gods exist, and get their strength from praying." spoke up Rossweisse. "I used to be one of Odin's Valkyries." Hermione squeals, and starts launching rapid fire questions. "Do you have multiple forms, like a human disguise and a real devil from? Can you fly with wings? Wait, do you even have wings? Ooh! Or a tail? Do you have magic or a type of curse? Can you teleport? How many of you are there? What can you tell me about the Angels and Fallen Angels?" Ron facepalms. "Not again", he moans. But it was too late, Hermione was already started. Amused, Rias decided to cut in before Hermione could get too far.

"Yes to most of those, but we don't have multiple forms, or a tail." She flashed her wings for a brief second. "We do have wings, and can fly, and the amount of wings we have correlates to our strength. We have magic, although that he kind of magic vary greatly depending on the bloodline of the devil and how they train. For example, I have the power of destruction, which can destroy nearly anything it touches. As for the other factions, we don't interact much since a war centuries ago that killed the four devil kings, and Satan, as well as most of the enemy forces. Now, do any of you know where we are?" she asked. They startle as a sound like pages turning fills the air.

 ** _Line Break_**

A door appears on the fourth wall of the room, to the left of the oak door, and the right of the mahogany. It appears as if it is being drawn into the wall, although here is no visible writing utensil. The door is white, and has an artistic pattern on it made of swirls and dashes, creating a hypnotic effect. The door opens silently. A person walks through. It appears to be a young man, in black skinny jeans, with a blue t-shirt on. He turns to the group watching him and grins. "Heya! You finally made it!" he exclaimed loudly, with an infectious grin.

 ** _Line Break_**

The being flicks his hand once and a comfy recliner chair appears, with black leather on it. A large sofa appears on each side of the chair he is in, and he gestures to the couches. "Come, take a seat!" No one moves. "Ah, I suppose I should introduce myself. I am one of the higher beings of this universe, as well as many others. I am known as an Author, and have the ability to create copies of any world and change the fate of that world. The original copy continues as it should, but I can change the properties of the copy as I wish. You are currently in my personal work room. It is a bit bland though, how about some decoration?" He claps twice. A fireplace appears in the wall, and some lights appear around the room, giving it a kind of homey feel. A few potted plants appear as well in the corners, and a coffee table made of glass is conjured in front of them with a case of roses on it. And the wall they are all facing, literally the only unused wall in the place, therefore it is the fourth wall, an enormous black screen TV appears on it with surround sound speakers. The Devils jaws dropped, but the wizards simply raised their eyebrows.

"Wow! How did you do that?!" asked Issei. Akeno and Rias look confused. "There isn't any magic that I've heard of that can do that." muses Rias. Hermione sighs irritably. "Honestly, it isn't that hard. It's just simple conjuration." She demonstrates by pulling out her wand and waves it. The potted plant in the corner turns into a dog that walks around the room a little, before she flicks her wand once and it reverts to its original form and location. "That's impossible! You can't create a living thing with magic, at least not an inanimate object to something it doesn't correspond to!" exclaimed Akeno. The Author stepped in before Hermione could argue back.

"Allow me. You are from alternate dimensions. And no, Hermione, you cannot ask questions now. Your world will never obtain cross dimensional travel. The only exception is the worlds the Authors create off of yours." Hermione looked disappointed, but nodded.

"So, why are we here? I know our lives are interesting, but why did you, an all powerful being above gods, take notice of is and interfere? Won't you taking us here for whatever reason cause us to be late to things back home? And why can't you help our worlds?" asked Harry angrily. The being ponders the question. "Hello? All powerful being here! I have time stopped in this place for this session. And it isn't like we can ignore you. You are the prime timeline. It literally has around 25,000 alternates that are connected to other prime worlds created by us Authors at this moment. For example, there is one where you are a girl, or face different issues in your timeline, such as artificial humans from another world visiting you from another alternate of a different prime world (The Iron Sole Alchemist Series by Howling the Werewolf). Or your alternate getting sent to a world ten years ahead but their technology is way more advanced. You help them fight an invading alien threat." He turns to Rias.

"As for you, the Authors enjoy inventing new ways to screw with Riser and do it with their favorite heroes or villains from each Primeline. But there are bad ones too, like where you betray Issei and he works harder out of fear of being left behind, and becomes strong enough to get revenge and kill you. It isn't fun, but some of these are made for entertainment, some because why not, a few because they want to write a darker world, because they are feeling negative and want to release those emotions, and others because we want to express an emotion and we enjoy it through writing. There are many of these worlds, and they get very convoluted. As for why we can't help? We cannot edit the prime timeline, aka the Primeline. We can edit the alternates, but only the ones we create." They sit in silence for a few seconds.

Suddenly the Author claps his hands. "Alright! I have brought you here to read/show you an alternate story called 'The Dragon Who Lived'. A crossover of the worlds of High School DxD, and Harry Potter. Which are your worlds respectively. I am your reader, and you can call me… **_Nyx_**! Now, let's get started!" he announces as a book appears in midair.

 **What do you think? I am letting people know now that I have a Tumblr called Lord-Momongas-Disciple, and I will post updates to my schedule and life and stuff there.**


	2. Chapter 2: Season 1-1

**I apologize for more explanations in this chapter. The characters kind of run their own ship, and Ron, being a pureblood, hasbt interacted with muggle media. (As we all know) The rest spread from there. I do not own the Dragon Who Lived, Harry Potter, or Highschool DxD. I mentioned Chapter One who owns The Dragon Who Lived, and the others are owned by writers much better than me. I only own Nyx, who is based off of me mostly, except with fourth wall powers, obviously. As I said, if you want more info on the characters, Google 'em. You have an electronic device.**

Everyone jumped as the book opened up with a boom. The television screen in front of them flickered on. "The way we are viewing this alternate world is simple. As I read, the world shows up on the screen, like a television show."

Rias gasped. "Is this like an anime?" she asks with stars in her eyes. Nyx thinks for a moment. "Yeah, pretty much, except that the world is real with real people, just like you. There is a theme song as well starting in the next chapter.. I have the book here as well. You will also hear the characters' voices from the TV as well." Rias claps her hands and giggles. The rest of the ORC sighed at her antics, since they knew how much she enjoys anime. "What is anime? And what is a TV?" Ron asks confusedly as he scratched his head "Is that something like a felly-tone?"

"Yeah, isn't that just cartoons?" Harry says. Rias and Nyx gasp in outrage. "Just a cartoon?" They both say simultaneously. "Anime is an art!" cries Rias. "Yeah, your English cartoons can't compare!" says Nyx sagely.

"I'm still confused." says Ron. Hermione decides to explain it to the wizard. "A television is a box that can show images from anywhere in the world, like our moving paintings, but much better, and record those images for later, so you can see it over and over forever if you wanted to. Anime is an animated hand drawn moving story made in Japan, very popular for the art style. Most wizards don't know of those things because muggle technology doesn't work well sound magic." Ron nodded. "I think I get it now."

"Good. Before you have any more questions, let's start. All questions about the plot will be answered eventually. I brought you here to show you something you might enjoy." announces Nyx. He opens to Chapter One. "We open to Halloween night, when our main character, Harry Potter has only recently been born..."

 _Line Break_ _Lord Voldemort, smirking to himself, idly threw aside James Potter with a wave of his wand, sending the man through two solid walls and out of the house, into the street. 'I shall deal with him later.' He thought, walking upstairs and listening, with amusement, to the frantic noises of Lily Potter attempting to barricade herself, and her sons, into the nursery._ _When Voldemort reached the barricaded door, he smiled at Lily's stupidity._ _She attempted to stop him, Lord Voldemort, from achieving his goal? Waving his wand in an almost lazy motion, he opened the door and Vanished the objects obstructing the door._ _Lily tried to plead for the boy's life, but of course, her pleas fell on deaf ears._ _"Avada Kedavra."_ _And Lily Potter fell down to the ground, dead._ _Moving her out of the way with his foot, Voldemort walked to the cot and was rather surprised to see two boys in the crib instead of one. Didn't Severus say that there was only one child?_

No one notices Ron and Hermione start, and look over at Harry. He doesn't notice them, but leans forward in interest to get a closer view of the screen as his fists tighten. "That bastard!" he exclaims.

 _Oh well. It was of no importance, as they'd both be dead in a matter of seconds._ _He looked at the two boys, hesitated for the first time in his life, only for a second, then pointed his wand at the boy on the left, with black hair._ _"Avada Kedavra."_ _And then he broke. The last thing he saw was a bright flash of green, and then he was gone._

"Woah woah woah. Wait, so wizards can kill with a single spell?" asked Issei incredulously. Harry nodded sadly. "They're called the unforgivables. One can put mind control over a person, although it can be broken if you have a strong mind. Another can cause the most pain humanly possible to the body. And the last one kills the victim instantly by separating the soul from the body." The devils grimace at the description of the spell. There is a reason for soul magics to be illegal. The consequences are even worse in the devil goverment.

 _"Sirius! Let me go! Lily's in there!" James Potter shrieked, as he fought, tooth and nail, against his best friend, who was holding him back._ _"No, James!" Sirius Black tried to reason with his best friend. "She's probably dead, there's nothing you can do!"_ _"Yes there is!" James yelled. "I can still save her!" Then, Albus Dumbledore came out of the house, holding something in his arms. James dropped to his knees, or as well as he could as Black was still holding him._ _"I'm sorry, James." Dumbledore said, in his most sombre voice. "Lily is dead. But it seems that her death was not in vain, for your children both survived." With this, James perked up slightly._ _"Wha- both of them?" he asked, his voice cracking. "Brandon and Harry?"_ _"Yes." Dumbledore said, offering the bundle he had in his arms to James. Both boys were asleep, and both had a scar on their head, like a bolt of lightning. One detail about it that no-one noticed for some reason that Brandon's scar was going in the opposite direction to Harry's._ _"Brandon survived the Killing Curse." Dumbledore said. "Lily's Love for the boy activated an old spell, not used in years, protecting him from the curse with her Love."_ _James really did drop to his knees this time. Mostly because Sirius had dropped him out of shock._ _"So… you mean to say… that my boy… destroyed Voldemort?" James asked. Dumbledore nodded._ _James promptly snatched Brandon from Dumbledore and raised him high, so the whole world, seemingly, could see him._ _"My boy! My boy is the Boy-Who-Lived!" he proclaimed, overcome with joy._

"The hell?!" calls Issei loudly. Hermione glares at him for interrupting again. He notices it and responds, "There's no way a baby could survive a curse that separates the soul, because of love!" Xenovia nods, "I agree. Such a curse should not be able to be prevented by a human, and one as young as that." The others nod as well. Nyx shakes his head. "Ah ah ah. No spoilers for you!" he says, wagging a finger at them.

 _"Calm yourself, James." Dumbledore said, snapping the Auror out of his thoughts. When James stopped swinging Brandon around, he looked down at Harry. "Now, what should I do with you?" he said._ _"What about my Harry?" James asked._ _"I do not think that Harry should be around Brandon." Dumbledore said. "It would just cause unnecessary press for young Harry to be associated with Brandon."_ _"Why would he do that? No child should be removed from their family." Asia says. "That's just cruel." Rias nods her head, but like Harry, already cannot look away._ _"Well… you obviously know best, Albus." James said, looking at the sleeping boy in Dumbledore's arms_.

Kiba stood up angrily. "They're just abandoning him without a second thought?! What the hell?" he exclaims.

 _"I know of a place I can take Harry where he can be raised." Dumbledore said, preparing to step away from James, Harry in his arms. "Please trust me, James."_ _"I trust you Albus, and you know that." James replied, leaning over to kiss his son on the forehead._ _"Then we say goodbye for now." Dumbledore then promptly Disapparated, Harry in his arms._ _Line Break_ _Two days later, Albus Dumbledore popped into existence on the corner of Privet Drive, Harry in his arms. He remembered his Deputy, Minerva McGonagall, arguing vehemently against his decision on who to place Harry with._ _Flashback_ _"No, no, NO! Albus, you can't be seriously considering placing the boy with those ghastly Muggles! I've heard Lily talk about them while she was at school here, and they absolutely despise magic, and anything they consider out of the ordinary! They'll hate him, or worse, end up killing him! Harry Potter, the Potter Heir, go and live with Muggles while his brother, the Boy-Who-Lived, lives in luxury and press?"_ _Flashback end_ _Dumbledore had shot her down, saying that it was for the best, saying that one of Voldemort's sympathisers may try to assassinate the boy to attempt to get to Brandon, and placing him with Muggles would be a good place to hide him._ _And now, time to do what he was supposed to do._ _Stepping over the small fence that separated 4 Privet Drive from the rest of the world, Dumbledore placed Harry, who was dead asleep, in a bundle of blankets, on the doorstep._ _Taking a letter out of his robes, he placed that neatly into the blankets so it wouldn't get wet from the rain._ _And without a backwards look, Dumbledore walked away from the house, stepped over the wall, walked a short distance away, and Disapperated._ _Line Break_ _A six-year-old Harry Potter was curled up, tight, into a ball, as he gently caressed his body, which had been broken, multiple times, by his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and his cousin Dudley._ _Flashback_

Rias gasps in surprise when she realizes the extent of the injuries the young boy had sustained. Asia squeaks in shock and horror when she sees the child with such injuries.

 _"HOW DARE YOU BURN MY DUDDER'S BREAKFAST!" Vernon shouted at his nephew, grabbing the frying pan out of Harry's young hand._ _"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Harry whispered, raising his hands up in an instinctive attempt to protect his head._ _"SORRY'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH, BOY!" Vernon yelled, shoving Harry onto the ground with one hand and pinning him there, and beginning to hit poor Harry in the head, repeatedly, with the metal, which was still hot from Harry's attempt to cook sausage and bacon for his cousin. Harry could only whimper and struggle feebly against his uncle's grip._ _Line Break_

Gasper closes his eyes, but flinches with every hit as he hears it from the speakers. Asia has covered her ears and closed her eyes with Gasper. Kiba, Koneko, and Xenovia are outraged to see such pain inflicted upon the six year old.

 _"BOOOOOOOYYYYYYY!" Vernon Dursley screamed at his nephew, who was, incidentally, only two feet away from him._ _"Y-yes, Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked, clearly terrified, but his uncle didn't care._ _"WHY. IS. THERE. DUST ON DUDLEY'S SWIMMING CERTIFICATES?!" Vernon yelled, stepping forward and grabbing Harry firmly by the arm._ _"I... I don't know!" Harry said, looking up at his uncle. "I thought you asked me to clean what was in the sitting room, not the-"_ _"DON'T YOU DARE BE SMART WITH ME, BOY!" Vernon yelled, slapping Harry in the face and stuffing his poor body into the cupboard under the stairs, where he usually slept. "AND DON'T COME OUT OF THERE UNTIL YOU'VE LEARNT SOME MANNERS!"_ _Harry whimpered and curled up into the old dog basket that he called his bed and silently cried, lamenting the fact that his aunt and uncle and cousin, his only living relatives (he'd been told), were this mean to him. Weren't families supposed to be kind to each other?_

Harry stares at the screen, and has gone pale. Hermione puts an arm around his shoulders to comfort him.

 _Line Break_ _"Hey, Freak." Dudley Dursley sneered to his younger cousin, surrounded by his gang. "We need to take out the rubbish. And we know just how to do it."_ _Harry tried to jump up and run, but Piers, Dudley's best friend with a face like a rat, quickly grabbed Harry's arm and swivelled him around so both arms were behind his back. Dudley then cracked his knuckles and smiled evilly, then drew his fist back._ _Harry could only close his eyes and wait for the pain to come. And come it did._ _Flashback end_

Issei was visibly about to shout from the anger he felt for the child, but immediately stopped when he felt an aura spread around the room. Everyone froze and turned towards the Aura, which is 55% killing intent. Instinctually reacting to the killing intent, the the wizards threw themselves to the side and came up in a room to face what their instincts consider a threat, but stop when they see it is Rias. She has waves of killing intent rolling off of her, as he stares in silent fury at the Dursleys on screen. She calms down though, and the raw anger drops down and becomes a simmering fury, barely controlled.

"Those monsters." she snarls. The devils back up, most of them surprised at the anger she is showing. She turns towards Harry determined to ask some questions. " "I had to go through something like that, but it was less physical beatings, and mostly sent to my room without food, for days at a time." She frowns. "Why hasn't anyone done something about it?" Harry froze. "Hmm" he ponders.

 _In his dreams, Harry had caught glimpses of a boy that had red hair, and hazel eyes. But who was he? Was he even real? If so, what was he doing right now?_ _Line Break_ _"BRAAAANDOOOON!" James Potter's drunken yell permeated the house._ _"Whaaaaaaaaaattttt?" Brandon Potter answered, almost equally as drunk and nowhere near as loud._ _"Fetch me *hic* another Butterbeer." James slurred, staggering to the sofa and collapsing down onto it. Brandon went to the magical refrigerator (Lily had brought it for James to get him introduced to Muggle items), pulled out a Butterbeer, walked back to his father and handed him the bottle._ _"To you *hic, your fame *hic, and an infinite supply of Butterbeer *burp*." James Potter slurred, downing the bottle in one go. "Get to bed, son. You need to be up for a session on 'Wizarding Britain's Most Famed Young Fellows'_ _Obediently, Brandon Potter walked out of the room, leaving his fat, lazy, alcoholic father to drink. And drink. And drink. And drink until the memories of his late wife were gone_.

"What? He just sits at home all day and doesn't do anything, while his other son just becomes a slave in every possible way except name?!" growls Rias.

Koneko shakes her head at the man onscreen. "Lazy asshole." she deadpans. Asia shakes her head. "I feel bad for James. He has it bad, since his wife is dead, and he is obsessed with popularity, as well as the fact he forgot about his own son." she explains.

 _Line Break_

Harry was running away.

 _"Good move." decides Rossweisse. "I'm surprised he didn't attempt it sooner, or not at all, since he is really dependent on the Dursleys."_

 _He'd finally had enough of this terrible place, and he'd decided to run for it._ _As his injuries had somehow magically healed, he needn't worry about being slowed down. This was why he decided to run in the dead of night._ _He had waited until his Aunt, Uncle and cousin had gone to bed, then pretended to go himself, until he heard his Uncle's grunting snores._ _Harry opened his cupboard door slowly so it wouldn't creak, tiptoed across the hallway, gently opened the front door, slipped out into the darkness, and shut the door._ _And then he ran._ _Walking quietly along the path and jumping over the little garden wall, Harry, mentally jumping for joy inside, took off running._ _After about five minutes, he made it out of Little Whinging, but little did he know that someone was watching him. And he was running straight into it._ _Line Break_

 _Takako Lucifer was a devil._

A few moments of silence… then an explosion from the devils. "Whaaaaat???" They shouted. Rias was gaping at the screen, forgetting that she was just furious with the people in the story only seconds before. "It's not possible." she says, stunned. Hermione turns, delighted at the prospect of new knowledge and something impossible. Akeno turns to Hermione. "Lucifer is the surname of the original devil, who died way back in the great war with the four devil generals. There are no known descendants in our world."

"That's true. Takako is the only original character in this entire story, all other characters exist in your worlds respectively. She is the sole survivor of the Lucifer clan." Nyx commented.

 _Appearance-wise, she was in her early twenties, with jet-black hair that went down to her back and that seemed to absorb all light, with crimson eyes and a perfect hourglass figure, she was a terrifying beauty to those in the Underworld._ _Always seen as a 'problem child' in the House of Lucifer, because she had joined the New Satan Faction during the Devils Civil War, and the fact that she was always weaker than her brother Rizevim (She was only an Ultimate-Class Devil whereas he became a Super Devil, one of the three), she was always disliked by her father, before he was killed._ _And now she had come to the human world for a little sightseeing._ _Well, that and her best friend Sirzechs had told her that a Sacred Gear user had been confirmed in Surrey, England._ _But when she had stumbled upon what was possibly the most BORING town she had ever seen in her life, she felt something crash into her stomach._ _The thing fell backwards and fell on its back, looking up at her in abject terror._ _Seeing his face in the darkness, she knelt down to his level._ _"Well hello there!" she said, looking gently into the boy's face. "What's a kid like you doing out here?"_ _"I'm..." Harry gulped. "I'm running away." He whispered. Takako raised an eyebrow._ _"Oh? And why are you doing that?" she asked. "Where are your parents?"_ _"Dead." Harry replied. "I live with my aunt and uncle. They..."_ _"They what?" Takako pushed him._ _"They... hurt me." Harry kept whispering. "They keep saying that I'm a freak, making me do things I can't do, like cooking, cleaning, mending things-"_ _"How old are you?" Takako asked._ _"S-six." Harry replied. Takako was temporarily stunned._ _"A six year old being forced to cook and clean for his uncle?" she whispered._ _"And my Aunt and cousin." Harry could see that she was getting angry, but wasn't showing it, as being around Uncle Vernon long enough would do that to you, "But, I deserve it. I'm a freak."_ _"No. You're not a freak." Takako swiftly grabbed Harry by the shoulder, making him wince badly. Seeing that he was hurt, she softened her grip. "To be perfectly honest, you're rather cute. What's your name?" Harry, despite himself, blushed._ _"Harry." He mumbled. "But my Uncle calls me a Freak. Says that I do freaky things."_ _"What sort of 'freaky' things do you do, Harry?" Takako asked, thinking that she knew the answer._ _"Well..." Harry began. "I picked up a kitchen knife, then it disappeared. But when I think about it, it comes back, appears in my hand. There was also a time when at school, my teacher's hair turned blue. I got a week in my cupboard for that-"_ _"Your cupboard?" Takako repeated, suspecting the worst._ _"It's where I sleep." Harry answered. "But I-"_ _"Don't." Takako said slowly. "Ever. Say. That you. Deserve it." Harry took a step back, slightly scared of this woman._ _"O-Okay." Harry whispered. "But now I'm running away, and now I don't have a home to go to." Takako made her decision almost at once._ _"How would you like to come with me, Harry?" she asked. Harry's eyes widened._ _"W-with you?" he stammered. "Away from the Dursleys?"_ _"Yes." Takako answered. "Away from the Dursleys." Harry promptly threw himself into her arms, hugging her._ _"Yes! Yes!" he said, his voice slightly muffled._ _"Okay, okay." Takako let Harry hug it out, until she picked the little boy up._ _'He's incredibly light.' She thought to herself, before subconsciously preparing a magical circle, which teleported her and Harry away in a flash of light._

Harry smiles at the fact that someone is helping his alternate self.

Line Break

"And that's the end of chapter one." states Nyx. A screensaver appears on the screen that shows relaxing images of forests and mountains. "That was really good, if increasingly sad." notes Kiba, leaning forward on the couch. Rossweisse nods. "It was extremely good, if the end was pretty dark. I look forward to seeing what happens with this descendant of Lucifer."

Rias stands up. "Is he going to get better? Will he be safe?" she asks worriedly. "No one should be treated so cruelly by anyone." Akeno nods with her.

Nyx reasons immediately. "Nope! I said earlier, no spoilers! I will give you one more warning if you continue insisting." He shifts in his seat slightly and looks to the wizards. What about you guys?"

Hey shakes his head. "Being reminded of my childhood wasn't fun. Honestly, I don't know why anyone hasn't done anything about it. I am the boy-who-lived after all." he says, cringing slightly at the title he was given by the community.

"Why don't you deal with it yourself? Just send a letter to the DMLE and they can take care of it. Don't trust people to do something so important when you can Guyane or if you do it yourself." spoke the Author wisely. "Any other comments?" he asks. No one speaks up. "Alright then! Let's begin chapter two!"

 **In the Funimation dub Gasper's last name was mistranslated as 'Bloody', when it is 'Vladi'. Well, screw you. I shouldn't have to use his last name again, so I'm not changing chapter one for a simple name mix up. In fact, it sounds cooler than Vladi. Vladi reminds me of Vladimir Putin.**


	3. Chapter 3: Season 1-2

"Let's start chapter two. Shall we?" began Nyx, flipping to the next page. As he pressed start, he mentions "By the way there is a theme song now." The song title appears on screen.

 **Opening: _Clattalonia – Overlord_**

Rias gasps, and then shrieks. "Oh my God! It's Clattanoia!" she turns to Nyx. "Thank you for showing us this!" she exclaims with stars in her eyes.

Harry frowns. "It sounds familiar, but I can't say where. Maybe Dudley?" Rias' smile dims slightly at the mention of Harry's cousin, but she still is excited for the intro. As it starts playing, she sings along.

 ** _Kotae wa doko e, sagashite, Where's my soul? (Harry is being beaten up by his uncle, then morphs into Shiro and spreads four devil wings, four dragon wings and four wings made of bone, then flies upward),_**

 ** _It's like a fear, warui yume no you de, mezametemo, All I've got is bones (Shiro runs to Rias, grabbing her in a hug, while Ginny watches hatefully),_**

 ** _I'm in a panic? Get out, hurry, Oh, there're mysteries and miseries (Shiro is looking at a book concerning the Chamber of Secrets when Rias shows up),_**

 ** _Dead or alive, hazama ni yurarete, samayoeba, Right to left to hell (Shiro and Takako are looking at Dumbledore, Ron, Ginny, Molly, Fudge and Umbridge, pure hate in their faces),_**

 ** _ronri no shoutai, emo no shoutaim odour, 1,2,3 steps on this dark stage (Shiro is dancing around Dumbledore's and Riser's attacks, as if on a stage, then Akeno launches Holy Lightning upon both of them),_**

 ** _Raise your flag, march on, fight, kamen no fuchi e, te o kakedo tada hone ga naru nomi (Shiro watches Takako being knocked out by a combined attack from Dumbledore, Voldemort, Bellatrix and Molly, tears running down his face),_**

 ** _Wars and swords, tears and blood, afuru chikara ga, fui ni waraidashita (Shiro is fighting hard against Kokabiel, when Vali shows up and smirks down at him),_**

 ** _kotae wa doko e, sagashite, Where's my soul? Where's my heart? Riaru ni nomareteku (Shiro pulls a defeated Dumbledore up by the beard and gets ready to kill him),_**

 ** _Don't hesitate, go this way, wakaranai, kamawanai, magai mono furuttemo (Shiro opens his eyes to see Mavro in a dark void, surrounded by black fire)_**

 ** _tada kono sekai o ikinuke yo, aa nakushita kanashimi ga mata uzuiteku... Misery-World (Shiro and Sirzechs are fighting furiously, and both punch each other simultaneously, causing a huge explosion)_**

The viewers mutter to each other when they saw the images during the title sequence, especially the wizards, who have a worried look on their faces. Nyx notices that. "Don't sorry, these are copies of you who have gone down a different path in another world. Their personalities don't resemble you in any way, rather, they are what you could have been had you not meet Harry." he said to the wizards. They quieted down as the title screen appears.

 **THE DRAGON WHO LIVED**

 **With the little boy in his arms, Takako warped out of her magical circle into the Underworld. Looking up, she smiled slightly at the sight of her home, Lucifer Mansion**.

"Wow, she's loaded." Ron mutters.

 **Walking into the house, she nodded to the maid that had held open the door, and turned left, to walk up the stairs. Panting slightly when she reached the second floor, she walked into her personal bedroom and set Harry down onto her Emperor-sized bed, then walked over to her walk-in closet to get changed.**

 **A few minutes later, she emerged, clad in a pair of black pyjamas. Walking over to the bed, she walked over to the bed and climbed into it, and felt Harry subconsciously snuggle up against her.**

All the girls 'aww'ed at the scene.

 **Like it or not, despite her usual contempt for humans and their lifestyle, she felt herself becoming extremely attached to the little boy. Hopefully he wouldn't mind what she intended to do with him.**

 **But that can wait. Now she needed to sleep.**

 **Pulling the covers over her, she closed her eyes and fell asleep at once.**

 **Line Break, Takako's Bedroom**

 **Yawning quietly, Harry slowly opened his eyes. Blinking slowly, he tried to lie back on this unknown surface (which was the most comfortable thing he'd ever lain on) and go back into this dream that he was having.**

 **He was in this weird place, and this pretty woman with black hair had taken him away from the Dursleys'. Such a wonderful dream**

 **Opening his eyes again, all he could see was black.**

 **Black.**

 **Just like the inside of his cupboard.**

 **His cupboard.**

 **Harry began to slowly sweat. Curling up into a ball, he began to slowly rock, completely unaware that he was gently bumping into the very person he thought he was dreaming about, rousing her from sleep.**

 **Takako woke up to a feeling of having her back being rocked against. Turning over, she saw Harry, in a fetal position, rocking backwards and forwards, muttering something to himself.**

Asia is very sad at seeing baby Harry having a nightmare. "I wish I could help him." she says quietly. "But at least Takako's there for him." she finishes.

 **"Harry?" she said, reaching to put a hand on the boy's shoulder. Then she heard what he was saying.**

 **"N-no, I don't wanna go back in my cupboard again. P-please! Don't hurt me!" he muttered. Takako put one hand on his shoulder and one onto his back (acknowledging that Harry flinched when she placed her hand there), gently lifted Harry up and placed him in her lap.**

 **"Sshh... Harry. You're not in your cupboard." She whispered to him, using some subconscious magic to give the room some light. "You're with me." She continued, tracing circles with her thumb on his back (and applying some minor healing magic to it as well, though she wasn't the best with healing spells, though she knew a couple of maids that did). "And I'll never let anyone hurt you."**

 **She continued this until Harry stopped whimpering and stopped rocking, which took about five minutes. When he did stop, he looked up at Takako's smiling face.**

 **"Hi, Harry." She said.**

 **"H-hi." Harry said, looking down again. Takako smiled again and gently laid Harry down onto the bed again.**

 **"I'm only going to get dressed." She said, getting up. "I won't be a minute." She left, going into her walk-in closet. When she shut the door, she snapped her fingers, calling one of her servants.**

 **"Yes, Mistress Takako?" One of them replied, this one being male.**

 **"Could you please fetch a set of clothes for a small six-year-old?" she asked. "Oh, and none of the Mistress, how often do I have to say?"**

 **"Apologies, Takako." The butler replied. "I shall bring the clothes post-haste."**

 **Rolling her eyes at her butler's old-fashioned method of talking, Takako cancelled the connection and got dressed, into a plain red shirt and jeans. Walking out, she saw Harry sitting up in bed, looking at her with a blank expression on her face.**

 **"Hi Harry." She said idly, before a knock at the door happened. Takako called "Come in." And a butler walked in, with a plain-blue shirt, regular boys shorts and black socks, in Harry's size, in his arms.**

 **"The clothes, Takako." He said, lying them on the ground.**

 **"Thank you, Eric." Takako answered, waving him away. "Sorry to wake you so early."**

 **"It is no trouble." Eric replied, bowing himself** **out. Takako then grabbed the shirt, gently took hold of Harry's hand and pulled him forward.**

 **"Here you go, Harry." She said. "Put this on." Harry stayed blank.**

 **"Harry?" she repeated, looking closer at his face.**

 **"Never had... new clothes before." Harry said. "Only wore stuff from my cousin, and he's really fat. Uncle Vernon-"**

 **"Stop right there, Harry." Takako said firmly. "Here's some clothes for you, and I guess I'm going to have to dress you."**

 **Line Break, Living Room**

 **After dressing and breakfasting Harry, Takako took him into the living room and sat him down on a sofa, on which she sat next to him on.**

 **"Harry, I'm going to tell you a little story." She said, watching Harry nod. "There are three types of being, Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils. The Angels served God, the God of the Christian Bible, and Heaven, where he lived. Fallen Angels were Angels that had been thrown out of Heaven for one reason or another, and Devils were beings that served the Underworld, and Lucifer, the first person to fall from Heaven. None of those types of being could be distinguished as 'good' or 'bad'. With me so far?"**

 **Hermione began paying close attention, extremely interested.**

 **Harry nodded.**

 **"Okay, so thousands of years ago, these three factions had a huge war. I won't go into details, but all sides suffered huge amounts of deaths, the Devils suffering the most. However a few years ago, the three factions came to a truce, but I do know that both Lucifer and God were killed right before the truce happened, how I'm not sure. Still with me?"**

 **Harry nodded again.**

 **"So Harry... what would you say if I told you all this was real?"**

 **Harry still did nothing. After a few seconds, he replied "I would ask for proof that it was real."**

 **"Alright then." Takako then stood up, and unfurled her eight devil wings. They were jet-black and looked like wings from a bat. "Here's the proof. I'm a Devil, the only daughter of Lucifer to be exact." Harry jumped back a few inches, but did nothing else.**

Hermione interrupts again. "What do the wings signify?" she asked. "a devil's wings signify the power of a devil. They go from Lower Class devil, to Medium Class, to High Class, to Ultimate Class, to Satan Class." Xenovia lectures. "Sirzechs Lucifer, Rias' brother, is a Satan Class Devil." Hermione frowned. "Isn't Takako a descendant of Lucifer and has no other siblings? So how is it that Sirzechs has the same last name?" Rias answers this time.

"My brother was voted to becime the head if the underworld, and took on the last name Lucifer as a tradition, not as his actual name. Officially his last name is Gremory, the last name Lucifer is just a title." Hermione nods.

 **He definitely didn't see that coming.**

 **"And I want to ask you to become a Devil, Harry." Takako continued. "Through a ritual only few Devils know, I can turn you into a Devil. If you accept, I will perform the ritual with you and you'll be a Devil, and live here with me. If you refuse, I will take you back to your aunt and uncle, the choice-"**

"A ritual like that would be extremely dangerous, if not illegal! What is she doing?!" Hermione exclaims, outraged. "Remember Hermione, this is another world, also I doubt your government would be able to arrest someone in the underworld." retorts Harry. Hermione blushes in embarrassment. "Oops, I forgot." She says sheepishly. "Sorry for interrupting so much, it's just that this topic is so interesting!"

 **Her voice was cut off by Harry getting up and putting his arms around her. He barely reached her waist, height-wise. Through his voice, Takako could tell that he was crying.**

 **"Yes! Yes!" Harry sobbed, his voice muffled. "I'll do it. I'll do anything if it means I won't go back there. Please don't take me back there!"**

 **"I won't, Harry." Takako put a hand on his head, ruffled his black hair and put the other around his back, hugging him. "I promise."**

 **After a minute of Harry's muffled crying, Takako pulled back from him and knelt down, looking into his tear-filled emerald orbs.**

 **"Okay then. Let's get the ritual set up then." She whispered. Calling for a certain maid, she waited. Then said maid appeared in the door.**

 **"You called, Takako?" Eleanor, the head maid, asked.**

 **"Yes, Eleanor. Prepare the ritual." Takako said. Eleanor nodded and retreated.**

 **"Let's go, Harry." Takako whispered to Harry, beginning to walk, with the six-year old following.**

 **Line Break, 4 Privet Drive**

 **Albus Dumbledore has recently appeared in Privet Drive, Little Whinging, for a very specific reason. One that would need explanation.**

 **Well, he'd recently gotten an owl from James Potter, telling him that his son, Brandon's, scar had disappeared. This was bad because everyone and their Hippogriff had branded Brandon's scar as the mark of the Boy-Who-Lived. And if they got wind of the fact that Brandon didn't have that scar...**

 **Well, it wouldn't do to think about it.**

 **Anyway, Dumbledore could only come to one conclusion.**

 **That night...**

 **He'd taken the WRONG boy from James that night.**

Issei just had to interrupt. "Ya done fucked up this time!" he exclaims to Dumbledore as the other devils nod.

 **How could've he been so stupid?**

 **After banishing the thoughts that he, the great Albus Dumbledore, had been WRONG for once, that conclusion...**

 **Harry Potter, not Brandon Potter, was the Boy-Who-Lived.**

 **HE was the one Voldemort had marked as his equal, as was prophesized.**

 **He remembered the night well.**

 **Flashback:**

 ** _"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches..._**

 ** _born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies..._**

 ** _and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not..._**

 ** _and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives..._**

 ** _the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_**

 **On a cold, wet night, 5 years ago, Dumbledore heard the thing that would change his life forever. For he had been working tirelessly to take down Tom and maybe teach him the ways of the Light. But now it fell to some… child to do it?!**

 **Well, he could always train the child to defeat Tom and then take the credit for it afterwards.**

 **For the Greater Good, obviously.**

"There's a prophecy about me?!" exclaims Harry. "Yup, it was made by professor Trelawney." Nyx replies.

"Please, everyone knows that prophecies don't really exist." scoffs Rias. Nyx shrugs flippantly. "Meh, it's an iffy subject. Even among us higher beings, most fortune telling is way too predictable, as sometimes we interfere with each others worlds, but with this prophecy, there is a very high likelihood of this one being true, or a really goddamn huge coincidence." he finishes.

 **Flashback end:**

 **And now Dumbledore had come to retrieve the boy from his aunt and uncle.**

 **Walking up to the door, he knocked once.**

 **The door fell in.**

 **And Dumbledore was admitted to one of the most unexpected sights he would ever have to see.**

 **The three Dursleys were all lying on the ground, near to an open cupboard under the stairs, all dead.**

 **They had all died from heart attacks. But Dumbledore, being the wizard he was, didn't know that.**

 **Line Break, Lucifer Manor**

 **After a good half-hour of walking, Takako and Harry reached a specific room, deep in the mansion. The room was dark, lit up by a single candle.**

 **The only objects in the room was a table, and on it lay a bowl and a dagger. The maid, Eleanor, knelt in the middle of the room.**

 **Takako pulled Harry into the room and indicated that he should kneel at the table also, as she did. Harry did so, feeling nervous, but for the first time he could ever remember, he also felt slightly happy. This woman was going to help him be away from the Dursleys! How could he not be happy?**

 **"Your hand, Harry." Takako's voice pulled Harry from his thoughts. Harry stuck out his right hand, and immediately felt a sharp slice of pain from his palm. Eleanor had used the dagger to cut his hand!**

 **"It's part of the ritual, Harry." Takako reassured him, showing him a similar cut on her hand. "Now Eleanor..." she urged her maid. Eleanor then began to speak.**

 **"By the power invested in me, noble servant to the House of Lucifer, I hereby welcome this human into Devildom. Please, Harry." She then offered him the bowl, with Harry's and Takako's blood inside of it. Harry, feeling slightly foolish, drank the blood.**

Ron grimaced at the sight.

 **Eleanor then drew a circle over Harry's chest with the index finger of her left hand. A circle appeared there, then faded into Harry's chest.**

 **Suddenly, without any warning, Harry felt six things emerging from his back. Looking behind him, he saw six wings, just like Takako's, that had emerged from his back.**

 **"The ritual is complete." Takako smiled hugely. "Welcome to the house of Lucifer, Harry. Wait, can I give you a new name?"**

 **"Might I suggest the name 'Shiro', Takako?" Eleanor asked.**

 **"Shiro Lucifer." Takako said to herself, testing the name on her tongue. "Son Lucifer... I like it! Shiro it is!"**

 **Harry, newly christened Shiro, was promptly pulled into a hug by Takako.**

 **"Hello Shiro." Takako said, into the hug. "I'm your big sister Takako. You're the adopted son of the First Devil King, Lucifer. And welcome...**

 **to your new life."**

Hermione nods to herself. "Mhm, definitely a blood adoption ritual." she mutters to herself.

 **Line Break, 1 year later...**

 **"Come on, Shiro!" Takako taunted. "Just another three hours!"**

 **"Screw... you..." Shiro, dripping with sweat, panted. He and Takako had been training, or rather, Takako had been beating his butt into the ground for the past six hours. She and Shiro did this every day for the past year, ever since he'd been turned into a Devil. "To increase your stamina." She'd said. "And when you can work up the strength to attack me, you can work on increasing your magical power, as well."**

 **"If you weren't my brother, I probably would when you're older!" she said, playfully launching a spell which caught him in the bottom, making him jump and yell in pain. "You're getting quite attractive for a seven-year-old!"**

 **And she was right. Shiro was getting a lot more attractive.**

 **He was much taller, fast reaching a height of five feet. His hair, once wild, all over the place and ear-length, was usually now straight, hung down to his chin, was very well-kempt and covered his right eye, yet still as soft as feathers. But the hair in question was now sweaty and as all-over-the-place as in Shiro's former life.**

 **His eyes were still greener than the deepest emeralds, yet his eyelashes had become more pronounced, giving a slightly feminine edge to them. They were pouring with tears. Not from Shiro crying, but his eyes were watering with pain, and had been for the past few minutes.**

 **His body had become more muscular from the last year of training. Not enough to get a full-fledged six-pack, and still more along the lines of speed than strength, but nevertheless very attractive. Further shown by the fact that he was wearing nothing except a black pair of jeans, a pair of black fingerless leather gloves and a pair of black, steel-toed biker boots.**

 **Shiro also had smooth, flawless alabaster skin, which was currently shining with sweat**.

Most of the girls blushed at the description of Shiro, except for the fact that he is literally 7 years old.

 **Shiro picked himself up from the ground and launched himself at his sister, spreading his wings. Takako just jumped out of the way, spreading her eight wings also, and attacked back.**

 **The two traded blows for a few minutes, until Takako managed to catch Shiro in the neck, sending him sideways into a tree and knocking him out.**

 **Takako slowly walked over to him and healed his injuries, idly commenting to no-one in particular that he was lasting longer and longer in their spars, then a maid showed up.**

 **"Lord Sirzechs Lucifer to see you, Takako." The maid said.**

Rias grinned. "That's my brother!"

 **"Thanks Eleanor," Takako continued healing Shiro. "Send him in." The maid left, and Shiro finally came to.**

 **"Hey sleepyhead." Takako clapped him on the shoulder. "There's someone to see you here." Shiro looked up to see two people standing there. The first was a handsome man in his early twenties, with shoulder-length crimson hair and blue-green eyes. The second was a girl who looked to be in her early teens with the exact shade of crimson hair, that went down to her thighs this time, and the exact shade of blue-green eyes. She was looking at Shiro with some semblance of… was it attraction?**

"Rias! It's you!" exclaimed Issei.

 **"Hey, Zechs." Takako said to the man. "Shiro, this is Sirzechs Lucifer, the current King of the Underworld, and his younger sister and hopefully your new best friend, Rias Gremory."**

"So, as you can see, Rias will show up next chapter!" cheers Nyx. "Yay!" exclaims Rias. And then Nyx frowns. "Also one blonde pompous asshole fiance you may know, Rias?" Rias glares at him. "Ugh. Him? Really?" Nyx sighed. "Yup. Any questions?" They shook their heads. "Good! Here we go!"


	4. Chapter 4: Season 1-3

**Rias cheers for the opening sequence again, this time Hermione remembers some of the words and sings them with Rias.**

 **Opening: Clattalonia – _Overlord_**

 **Kotae wa doko e, sagashite, Where's my soul? (Harry is being beaten up by his uncle, then morphs into Shiro and spreads four devil wings, four dragon wings and four wings made of bone, then flies upward),**

 **It's like a fear, warui yume no you de, mezametemo, All I've got is bones (Shiro runs to Rias, grabbing her in a hug, while Ginny watches hatefully),**

 **I'm in a panic? Get out, hurry, Oh, there're mysteries and miseries (Shiro is looking at a book concerning the Chamber of Secrets when Rias shows up),**

 **Dead or alive, hazama ni yurarete, samayoeba, Right to left to hell (Shiro and Takako are looking at Dumbledore, Ron, Ginny, Molly, Fudge and Umbridge, pure hate in their faces),**

 **ronri no shoutai, emo no shoutaim odour, 1,2,3 steps on this dark stage (Shiro is dancing around Dumbledore's and Riser's attacks, as if on a stage, then Akeno launches Holy Lightning upon both of them),**

 **Raise your flag, march on, fight, kamen no fuchi e, te o kakedo tada hone ga naru nomi (Shiro watches Takako being knocked out by a combined attack from Dumbledore, Voldemort, Bellatrix and Molly, tears running down his face),**

 **Wars and swords, tears and blood, afuru chikara ga, fui ni waraidashita (Shiro is fighting hard against Kokabiel, when Vali shows up and smirks down at him),**

 **kotae wa doko e, sagashite, Where's my soul? Where's my heart? Riaru ni nomareteku (Shiro pulls a defeated Dumbledore up by the beard and gets ready to kill him),**

 **Don't hesitate, go this way, wakaranai, kamawanai, magai mono furuttemo (Shiro opens his eyes to see Mavro in a dark void, surrounded by black fire)**

 **tada kono sekai o ikinuke yo, aa nakushita kanashimi ga mata uzuiteku... Misery-World (Shiro and Sirzechs are fighting furiously, and both punch each other simultaneously, causing a huge explosion).**

 **THE** **DRAGON WHO LIVED**

 **"Huh? Where am I?" Shiro asked, as he opened his eyes.** **He was floating, not standing, in an empty, pitch-black void. Or rather, the void would've been pitch-black, but it was lit up in an eerie manner via purple flames, that sprang up everywhere, and as far as the eye could see.** **Which was helpful, because thanks to the fire Shiro was able to account for the huge black and purple DRAGON sitting right in front of him, towering over him.**

 **Cue** **Music: Akatsuki's Theme –** Naruto

 **The** **Wizards pale, as they remember the dragons they've interacted with in the past. Rias just cheers as yet another anime song starts playing.**

Shiro **yelled in surprise and fright, jumping back, or attempting to.** **("So, I've finally managed to get through to you.") The dragon said, looking down at Shiro and smirking, showing its teeth.**

"It can talk!" exclaims Ron, as Issei simultaneously says "Whoa, who's that? I've never heard of that dragon before. Let alone one in a sacred gear."

"I've never seen that dragon either." Ddraig admits. "Also, that is a 'he', not an 'it'" Ddraig growls at Ron.

 **"Who are you, why am I here?" Shiro asked, looking around. The dragon laughed, and blew slightly, knocking Shiro on his ass.**

 **("I am the dragon that lives in your Sacred Gear.") The dragon answered, surveying Shiro closely. ("I am Mavro, the Black Dragon Emperor, known as the Chaos Absorption Dragon.")**

 **"Sacred Gear?" Shiro asked. "What do you mean?" He'd heard Takako talking to Sirzechs about it once, but had no idea what it meant. The dragon sighed.** **("Well, as I'm one of the most well-informed beings in the universe, I'll have to tell you.") He said. ("You know of the Biblical God, right?")**

 **"The dead one? Yeah." Shiro answered, looking straight into the eyes of Mavro and feeling somewhat hypnotised. He blinked, and the feeling went away.**

The wizard's jaws drop. "Did he just say that God is dead?!" asks Hermione worriedly. Asia nods dejectedly. "Yes, God is dead. He was killed during the fight against the devils and fallen Angels, and died with the original Satan's and Lucifer himself." Hermione pales. She frantically searches her pockets. "Do you have any paper?!" she frantically asks. Nyx nods and snaps his fingers, causing a stack of paper with a quill and ink to appear. Hermione began taking notes on the pad of paper.

"Um, you do know this may not apply to your world, right?" asks Kiba. She nods in return. "Yes, but this is so interesting. If it were true, then it would change our way of viewing the world and philosophy as a whole!" she exclaims, turning back to the screen to listen.

 **("Well, he created Sacred Gears as tools to be passed into random humans to perform miracles. Some Sacred Gears, like yours, have creatures inside of them, like me. However, I was sealed into a Sacred Gear by accident.")**

 **("How did it happen?") Shiro asked, not meaning to sound rude. Mavro, it seemed, took no offense and continued.**

 **("The two Heavenly Dragons, Ddraig and Albion, the Red and White Dragon Emperors respectively, were fighting in the middle of the Great War of the Three Factions. Since I wasn't one to get involved in the actions of others, I stayed out of it. But since their fight came onto my territory, as dragons are extremely territorial creatures, I decided to force them to leave and fight elsewhere. With me so far?") he asked. Shiro nodded.**

 **("However, the Biblical God, who was fighting against a huge army of Fallen Angels and Devils, I'm talking hundreds of thousands of each here, at the time, was forced backwards into my territory, saw the fight, and tried to fend us three away from the fight he was fighting, by sealing us, as that was the only foolproof way to deal with dragons, since if you killed them, the outburst of power the dragon would release would probably kill the person who killed the dragon as well. God sealed Ddraig and Albion into Sacred Gears, as I was.") Mavro then leaned forward and gently touched Shiro's chest with one of his claws.**

"Bloody 'ell, that's sick!" exclaims Ron. "Dragons and Gods totally sound badass!"

 **Suddenly, a purple flash of light emerged, momentarily blinding Shiro. When it cleared, Shiro could see a jet-black chest plate armour piece on his chest. Right in the centre, was a spherical purple jewel.**

"Hey Ddraig! It looks like our Sacred Gear." mentions Issei. "That's because it is a Draconic Sacred Gear, but I've bever seen that one before."

 **("This is your Sacred Gear, the Chaos Devourer.") Mavro explained. ("It has the ability to absorb anything you come into contact with, and store it in a pocket dimension, shall we say?") Shiro nodded again.**

 **("And when you have absorbed something, say, a sword,") Mavro continued. ("You need only think about having said sword in your hands, and the sword will appear. You can also absorb magical power as well. You know that Gremory girl you're hanging around with?")**

 **"Rias? Yeah." Shiro answered, thinking back to Rias.**

 **("Well she comes from a family who has the 'Power of Destruction'.") Mavro explained. ("It destroys stuff-"**

 **"No duh, the clue's in the name." Shiro answered.** **("The point is") Mavro ignored Shiro's interruption ("that you can absorb that power if you manage to stop it and absorb it fully, if she or any other member of that family were to attack you with it.")**

 **"That's cool." Shiro replied, and noticed that whenever Mavro talked, the purple jewel on his chest lit up.** **("But the Gear does have its limits.") Mavro warned. ("You cannot absorb any Sacred Gears with this Sacred Gear. Wouldn't want you absorbing too much power and dying now, would we?") Shiro raised his eyebrows at Mavro, who smirked back.**

 **("Anyway,") Mavro continued. ("I absorbed both Ddraig and Albion's powers, which is to double your current power and to divide the power of whatever you come into contact with, respectively, before I was sealed into a Sacred Gear. But I couldn't do it fully, so you can only boost and divide power a certain number of times before the Gear gives out.")**

"Really? Your power is to double your power? Do you know how OP that is?" asks Ron, shocked. "That has so much strategic usage!"

"Yeah, but it takes up a lot of stamina, and I can't sustain it for too long, but yeah, it's pretty cool." Issei chuckles.

 **"What happens when the Gear gives out?" Shiro asked.**

 **("You either fall unconscious, or die.") Mavro answered simply. ("Should be good motivation to train then, so the latter doesn't happen to you, eh?")**

 **"Hey!" Shiro shouted, indignantly. Mavro only laughed.**

 **("Well, it's almost time for you to wake up, as I've contacted you in your dreams.") Mavro said, his voice beginning to fade away. ("And prepare for a pleasant surprise when you wake up!")**

 **The** **purple flames receded, and Shiro's vision went black.**

 **"Wait!" Shiro yelled, as Mavro faded into the distance. "What do you mean, pleasant surprise?"**

 **End** **music**

 **Line** **Break**

 **Ugh, that was one weird dream." The eight-year-old Shiro muttered, as he opened his eyes and took in his bedroom.**

 **It** **was, surprisingly, as normal as you could expect any boy's room to be, given the aristocratic outside that Shiro had.** **Framed by two walls (the third was a walk-in closet, which was another room in itself, and the fourth was a wall-sized window, with a stunning view of the mansion's grounds), the room had a 100-inch Ultra-HD TV hooked up to one wall, complete with ten video game consoles (Rias, being a closet otaku, had introduced Shiro to them, and now he was very addicted to them): an NES, a SNES, an N64, a Gamecube, a Wii U, a Playstation 2, a Playstation 3, a Playstation 4 Pro, an Xbox 360 and an Xbox One S. Complete with a wide variety of games, of course. Him and Rias had spent many days playing games.**

"Hermione, what are game consoles?" mutters Ron to her. (In the background Rias faints at the ignorance of wizards) "Shhh. It's a muggle thing. They are basically interactive portraits with smaller paintings in them that have objectives to complete using a controller to control the characters." Ron shrugged. "Sounds cool. I had no idea muggles were so advanced."

 **She** **was surprisingly good at Super Smash Brothers, when Shiro came to think of it.** **On the other wall was an electric guitar, a Gibson Les Paul Black Beauty to be exact. It was given to Shiro by Rias and Sirzechs for his 8th birthday, complete with a Marshall DSL40C amplifier and 20m amp cable. Basically whenever Shiro wasn't training with Takako (and occasionally Sirzechs) or playing video games with Rias (or occasionally Sirzechs), or sleeping, or eating, he was rocking out on his guitar, his favourite song being 'Rock n' Roll Damnation' by the human rock band AC/DC.**

 **Shiro** **then leant back on his pillows and took a deep breath. Then registered that there was something obstructing him from leaning fully back on his pillows.** **Getting up and looking around, he saw an arm.**

 **Following** **the arm to its owner, he saw a sight that almost sent him rolling out of his king-size bed.**

 **Rias, who was sleeping soundly in his bed, her** **arms wrapped tightly around him.**

 **This** **he wouldn't have minded, but there was one more thing to consider.**

 **She** **was completely naked.**

 **Tits** **(big ones, too) and ass out and everything.**

Harry and Ron blushed heavily, while the devils were used to nudity by then. Issei is the only exception as to him getting a nosebleed.

 **Shiro** **blushed, and tried to jump backwards, but her arms were wrapped very tightly around him. Sighing quietly, Shiro tried to slowly wriggle out of her grasp, but his struggles must've been loud, or loud enough to wake Rias, as that was what she did.**

 **Slowly** **opening her eyes, she shook her red hair out of her face and looked down at Shiro, smirking slightly.**

 **"See something you like, Shiro?" she asked.** **"And a good morning to you, too." Shiro muttered back. "Can you let me go?" Rias made a small noise in her throat, and pulled Shiro closer.**

 **"Don't wanna." She mumbled, accidentally (or not) smashing Shiro's face into her breasts, which were very large for her age. "You're a good hug pillow." Shiro tried to protest, but could only make incoherent, muffled noises while his face was trapped between Rias' breasts.**

Cue larger Issei nosebleed.

 **Shiro** **eventually stopped struggling and decided to just wait it out.** **But Rias, evidently, had other ideas, judging by the fact that she had pulled Shiro's face off of her breasts, pulled his body upwards a bit, and captured his lips in a possessive kiss**.

 **Shiro** **blushed madly when Rias first pressed her lips against his, and even more when Rias moved her body so that she was directly on top of him.** **"Takako and Sirzechs are out." Rias whispered into Shiro's ear. "Do you wanna have a bit of fun before they get back?" Gently licking Shiro's ear to make him shudder, Rias gently moved her hands downward and began to pull Shiro's pyjama top off…** **But was interrupted by the sound of a certain Devil clearing their throat.**

Nyx grins at the other's reactions. Koneko smacked Issei harshly on the back of his head. "Bad Pedo." she explains. Issei pales as he realizes that Rias us only eight years old and he was perving on her younger self. He shivered when he thought of the blackmail Koneko has of him now. Ron and Harry were smart enough to cover up their reactions from Hermione before she could berate them.

 **Rias** **swore under her breath and looked around.** **"While I approve of Shiro having you as a best friend, Rias." Takako said, leaning against the doorframe of Shiro's room and watching the proceedings. "Don't you have a certain blonde piece of shit with a holier-than-thou personality you have to be married to?" Rias' expression became stony.**

The Rias in the audience frowned and muttered something along the lines of "slimy-haired asshole".

 **"Don't go there." She said, glaring at Takako, who put her hands up in a pacifying gesture.**

 **"Also, breakfast's ready." She said, then retreated, closing the door behind her. Rias raised a hand and playfully flipped off the door, then looked down at Shiro, who had a blank expression on his face.** **"What's this about being married to a piece of shit?" he asked. Rias sighed and got off him, preparing to explain.**

 **Line Break, three days later…**

 **Shiro** **and Rias stood side-by-side together, at a Young Devils Gathering. This was a gathering held every month for all the kid devils (like Shiro and Rias) to get together and basically be massive show-offs to everyone about who is more powerful than the other. Formal attire was recommended, but Shiro didn't really care about that. So he, unlike Rias, who was wearing a plain yet formal red dress, was wearing the same black jeans, black fingerless leather gloves and black steel-toed biker boots, as well as a black leather vest that hugged his body brilliantly, a black long-sleeved shirt over that, and a grey t-shirt over that with a red dragon's design on it. Finally, he had been wearing a black trench coat with a red inside that went down to past his knees, but he had discarded it when he and Rias had arrived at the party.**

Harry whistled at the look. "Very slick." he nods. The girls had to agree that the outfit looked nice, but it was mostly the tight shirt they were watching.

 **Needless** **to say, it was a very sharp contrast to all the tuxedos and dresses around.**

 **"This is boring." Rias muttered to Shiro, who leant against a wall.**

 **"Yup." He replied, closing his eyes and leaning back, knowing that a lot of Devils, male and female alike, were staring at him. Sirzechs had told all the Devils in the past year that his best friend Takako had adopted a younger brother, but no-one knew what, or who, it was. Given that no devil, except Takako, Sirzechs and Rias, had seen Shiro before, it would take the more intelligent of the bunch little time to figure out that he was the adopted brother.**

 **"Hello Sairaorg." Rias' voice sounded. Shiro opened his right eye (the one that wasn't covered by his hair) to see Rias talking to a young man who looked a few years older than Rias. He was a handsome young man with spiky black hair and violet eyes. He was very tall, about 6'3", towering over Shiro's height of 5'7", and had a muscular build.**

"Who's that?" asked Issei. "I've never seen him before." Rias nods.

"That's Sairaorg, my cousin. He's really nice, and wants to see devils treated equally regardless of history." Ron smiles. "Sound like someone Hermione might want to meet. They both want equal rights for weaker groups." Hermione smiled at Ron. "You actually remember S.P.E.W?" she asks Ron, happy that he remembered that. Her grin quickly turned to a grimace as he spoke.

"S.P.E.W? No, wasn't is S.P.U.G? Society for the Protection of Ugly Goblins?" She glares at him. "Ronald Bilius Weasley, you know it wasn't that!" Gasper snickered at the name, but was scared back when he saw Hermione's glare.

 **"Shiro, I'd like you to meet somebody." Rias said, addressing Shiro. "This is my cousin, Sairaorg Bael. Sairaorg, this is Shiro Lucifer, the one that" Rias dropped her voice so no-one but Shiro and Sairaorg would hear "Takako adopted." Sairaorg raised his eyebrows and looked over Shiro**.

 **"Huh." He said. "Nice to meet you, Shiro." He held out his hand, which Shiro shook.**

 **"Nice to meet you, too." Shiro said.** **"I can sense your power." Sairaorg said, looking at Shiro intently and smirking. "It's really strong. I wonder if we can have a fight some day." Shiro smirked back.** **"I look forward to it." He answered**.

 **"HEY!"**

 **The** **three of them looked around to see a young man with blonde hair and dark blue eyes stomping towards the three Devils. He was wearing red trousers and a white open shirt that gave view to his toned chest.**

"Ughh… with _this_ shit again?" groaned Issei and Rias.

 **"Oh, shit." Rias said under her breath. When Shiro looked at her curiously, the man had stomped up to them, and pressed a finger into Shiro's chest.**

 **"What are you doing with my girl?" he asked, glaring at Shiro.**

 **"Your what?" Shiro knew exactly what this person was talking about, and had an inkling of who he was, but decided to mess with him. He pointed at Sairaorg.**

 **"Him? Because I think he's a guy." He answered, winking at Sairaorg, who smiled.**

"Bwahahahahahaha! This is perfect!" laughed the viewing Rias.

 **Rias** **was giggling, and the blond man, if possible, began to look even more angry.**

 **"Do you know who I am?" he asked, jabbing his finger further into Shiro's chest. Shiro, who wasn't hurt in the slightest, smirked, thinking it'd be fun to mess with him a bit more.**

 **"A dumb blond with anger issues?" he said, raising his eyebrows. "Because I can guarantee that you're not the only one."**

 **Rias started laughing and put her hands over her stomach to try and get herself to stop. The blonde person's eyes began to twitch.**

Rias laughed harder. "It's true though!" she exclaimed. Turning to Harry "Even though this is an alternate copy of you, thanks for standing up for me." she said, smiling. Harry nods. "It's the right thing to do. Also this other me is more like Fred and George." he replied, before adding. "Twin pranksters."

"He has a people saving thing." Hermione put in.

 **How dare you insult ME, Riser Phenex, third heir to the House of Phenex!" He shouted. "I happen to be Lady Rias' fiancé, and she should NOT be hanging around with scum like you!"**

 **"This scum" Sairaorg said, standing between Shiro and Riser "happens to be the heir to the Lucifer family, so you'd think he has every right to be hanging around with the sister of the current Lucifer, as well as my cousin, incidentally. So, shut up and piss off Riser, if you know what's good for you."**

 **Riser's** **mouth opened comically, he shut it, then stomped away, giving Shiro a look that said quite plainly "You haven't seen the last of me!"**

 **"What a piece of shit." Shiro remarked.**

"He's like a mix of Draco and Snape, but less greasy." commented Harry, sending Hermione and Ron into laughing fits. "Don't worry, you'll see them later." he adds to the devils. Rias pouted. "I wish I could record this." she chuckled. Nyx smirks. "Meh, why not? Here ya go!" he tosses a handful of DVDs at them from nowhere. Rossweisse frowns. "I can't possibly accept this. I would like to pay for it."

Nyx laughs lightly. "Hello? Infinitely powerful godlike being here? I need no money, at least not what you have. There is a currency that other Authors use to help support the new worlds we make, but you don't have access to it. Just accept you don't need to pay for it."

 **"That's an understatement." Rias said under her breath. Before Shiro could reply, two people came over to them, a young man and a woman who looked to be about a year younger than Rias.**

 **The** **man looked a lot like Riser, with the spiky blonde hair and dark blue eyes, but looked a bit older. He was wearing traditional noble clothing. The young woman had the same blonde hair, but driven into twintails with large, drill-like curls and blue ribbons keeping them in place. The front of her hair had several bangs hanging over her forehead, with a V-shaped fringe hanging over the bridge of her nose. Her outfit consisted of a light purple dress with dark purple accents and a blue bow at the front. At the back, three feather-like extensions mimicking a bird's tail protruded from the dress, giving her a somewhat bird-like appearance.**

"Is she related to that blonde asshole?" Harry inquires. "Yeah, but she's not too bad. Neither is her other brother."

 **"I apologize for my brother." The man said, holding his hand out to Shiro. "Ruval Phenex."**

 **"Shiro Lucifer." Shiro shook his hand. "And you are?" he asked, looking to the woman, who blushed slightly.** **"Ravel Phenex." She said, getting over her blush. "Are you the one that Takako Lucifer adopted?"**

 **"Yup." Shiro answered. "The one and only."** **"Is it true that you were a human before you became a Devil? What was your life like befo-" Sairaorg asked, but stopped at a glare Rias sent him.**

 **"Don't." she hissed, prompting Sairaorg to shut up instantly. He wasn't stupid. He wasn't like his aunt and uncle, who had incurred the full force of Rias' anger when they announced to her that she was to be married to Riser by contract. To this day, she still somewhat disliked them for that decision, but was fully prepared to forgive them if the contract was broken.**

 **Or** **so he'd been told.**

 **"What class are you?" Ruval asked Shiro.** **"High." Shiro answered automatically. "Takako said I might be able to be promoted to Ultimate-Class soon."**

"How powerful is a High Class devil compared to a wizard?" asked Hermione. "Akeno ponders the question. "They are pretty powerful, usually they can beat most humans, besides some of the stronger ones. Although I assume that our humans are naturally stronger than the ones you have."

Nyx nods. "There are only a seven or eight wizards that could beat a High Class Devil. Two are Morgan le Fay and Merlin, and two more are Voldemort and Dumbledore."

"Wow, that's strong." Hermione began muttering ideas to herself as she started thinking of the possibilities of what higher level beings could do.

 **"Really?" Ruval asked, interested. "I'm pretty much the same. I hope to see you at the promotion test."**

 **"Same to you." Shiro answered, nodding to him.**

 **"Bye." Ravel said, blushing again.** **"Seeya." Shiro answered, turning back to talk to Rias.**

 **("Smooth, Shiro.") Mavro sarcastically quipped, inside Shiro's head. ("The Phenex girl has a crush on you. I'm sure of it.")**

 **"Shut up." Shiro said back, though he could practically hear Mavro smirking inside his head.**

 **Line** **Break, 6 hours later…**

 **"Shiro?" Eleanor, one of the maids knocked and entered Shiro's room. Shiro and Rias were locked in intense combat, during a match of Super Smash Bros. Wii U. Shiro was playing as Pit and Rias as Zero Suit Samus, and Rias had sent Shiro's character flying off the screen.**

 **"Yes, Eleanor?" Shiro answered, in a voice of forced calm.** **"Takako wants to see you in her study." The maid said, smiling slightly at Shiro.**

 **"Tell her I'll be down in a minute." Shiro answered, performing a complex combo attack on Rias' character and knocking her off the screen. Eleanor nodded and retreated, listening to Shiro and Rias' playful banter.**

 **"FUCKING HELL RIAS!" Shiro yelled.**

 **"Got you again, Shiro." Rias said, playfully. "That's a 5th win in a row for me."** **Shiro** **yelled in rage.**

The screen cuts to the screensaver again. The Devils and Wizards applaud.

"That one was much longer." notes Kiba. "Yep, they tend to get longer once we get into the flow of the episodes." Nyx replies. "You guys all keeping up with the story?" the being checks. Everyone nods. "Good. Next up, a certain flaming chicken gets his ass kicked." Rias grins evilly. "Onwards!" he cries.

AN: Poor poor Ron, so unkowledgeable about muggles. They really ahould uodate that muggle studies list, huh? My ending thought: how does Rias have big tits and ass as an eight year old? I don't think that hey could be that big at that age. Meh, she's a devil, this is an anime and fiction series we're talking about, and I'll stop now before it gets weird...

Too late.


	5. Chapter 5: Season 1-4

Chapter 5

Nyx pauses, just before he opens the book. "Actually, let's switch things up a bit." he smiles. With a flicker of his hands, the Gremory door flashes twice. A male voice sounds out from the other side.

"What the hell?!" a male Rias gasps as the other devils seem to recognize the voice as well. A second, female voice responds. "Where are we? My King, what did you do?" The first voice took on a shocked tone. "Aww, but why do you think it was my fault Grayfia? Can't you trust your husband for chokes out? Ow, ow, ow, alright I won't do that." The door opens.

Harry raised his eyebrows at what appears to be a male version of Rias. He is around 6'2" and has the same blue green eyes as Rias. His cheek is red from what appears to be pinch marks. Behind him is a woman in a French maid outfit, and has silver hair with blood-red eyes. They stop as they see who is in the room.

"Rias!" The Red haired man leaps forward to hug Rias, as the woman in maid clothing grabs him and glares. He withers under her gaze and stops. Turning to Rias, he grins. "Rias, what are you doing here? I thought you were in Kuoh academy? Actually, where is here?"

Nyx spoke up. "Ah, Sirzechs, how good to see you. And Grayfia, still stunning." Sirzechs frowns. "Do I know you? I'm pretty sure I would remember you." they now identified Sirzechs asks.

"No, you don't know me. I am Nyx, the practically omnipotent, all knowing, dimension writing Author, at your service. We Authors can combine worlds or edit them. We don't combine the original world though, but we can edit the copies however we want. I have brought you here to watch an alternate universe that has been crossed with yours and another to watch it. Because I want to see your reactions." Sirzechs thinks through the possibilities, and decides to trust Nyx. He conjures a loveseat.

"Sit down you two." They sat down on the side by Nyx and the wizards.

Rias spoke up. "It's so cool! They have wizards from their world, and a bad guy, and they had this kid, who is this guy-" she gestured to Harry "Andhestoppedthebadguywhenhewasababyandbecameadevil-" Sirzechs looked to Akeno for an explanation while Rias ranted. The answer was rather simple. "It has an anime theme song on it and is also a book and show simultaneously.""Ah." Sirzechs understands how Rias gets when she rants about an anime. He turns to the wizards, as Rias is still ranting. "Hello, I'm Sirzechs, and this is Grayfia, my wife and queen." Hermione holds out her hand. "I'm Hermione, and this is Ron and Harry. Is it true that you're really a Satan? How strong are you? How does your Power of Destruction work?" she began questioning him almost faster than Rias was talking about anime. Finally Nyx had enough and placed a silencing ward over them.

"I'm going to wait until you have stopped." states Nyx. When they quieted down, he nods. "A quick recap." he starts. "Our protagonist, Harry." he gestures to Harry who waves. "Has become a target for a wizard terrorist who believes that only purebloods should use magic. Sounds familiar? He's a bit like the old Satan Faction. He is given to his magic hating relatives, who abuse him because of his gift. He runs away, and meets Takako, a descendant of Lucifer, and she adopts him. She takes him under her wing, and makes him a devil using a blood ritual. He becomes a devil and meets rid and Riser, as well as a few others. Now, in this chapter he fights Riser."

"Good? Good." He then waves his hand and opens the book as the screensaver disappears and the opening sequence starts.

OpeningCattalonia – Overlord

 **Kotae** **wa doko e, sagashite, Where's my soul? (Harry is being beaten up by his uncle, then morphs into Shiro and spreads four devil wings, four dragon wings and four wings made of bone, then flies upward),**

 **It's** **like a fear, warui yume no you de, mezametemo, All I've got is bones (Shiro runs to Rias and grabs her in a hug, while Ginny watches hatefully),**

 **I'm** **in a panic? Get out, hurry, Oh, there're mysteries and miseries (Shiro is looking at a book concerning the Chamber of Secrets when Rias shows up),**

 **Dead** **or alive, hazama ni yurarete, samayoeba, Right to left to hell (Shiro and Takako are looking at Dumbledore, Ron, Ginny, Molly, Fudge and Umbridge, pure hate in their faces),**

 **ri no shoutai, emo no shoutaim odour, 1,2,3 steps on this dark stage (Shiro is dancing around Dumbledore's and Riser's attacks, as if on a stage, then Akeno launches Holy Lightning upon both of them),**

 **Raise your flag, march on, fight, kamen no fuchi e, te o kakedo tada hone ga naru nomi (Shiro watches Takako being knocked out by a combined attack from Dumbledore, Voldemort, Bellatrix and Molly, tears running down his face),**

 **Wars and swords, tears and blood, afuru chikara ga, fui ni waraidashita (Shiro is fighting hard against Kokabiel, when Vali shows up and smirks down at him),**

 **kotae wa doko e, sagashite, Where's my soul? Where's my heart? Riaru ni nomareteku (Shiro pulls a defeated Dumbledore up by the beard and gets ready to kill him),**

 **Don't hesitate, go this way, wakaranai, kamawanai, magai mono furuttemo (Shiro opens his eyes to see Mavro in a dark void, surrounded by black fire)**

 **tada kono sekai o ikinuke yo, aa nakushita kanashimi ga mata uzuiteku... Misery-World (Shiro and Sirzechs are fighting furiously, and both punch each other simultaneously, causing a huge explosion).**

 **THE DRAGON WHO LIVED**

 **Grayfia claps politely at the photos, as Sirzechs' brow is furrowed at the implications of the images during the sequence.**

 **("Sacred Gear talking/Host talking to their Sacred Gear")**

 **Shiro made his way down to his sister Takako's study, as Eleanor had asked him to about 10 minutes ago. Knocking on the door, he was told to enter.**

 **Opening the door and walking in, he saw Takako, Sirzechs, Grayfia (whom Shiro had come to regard as a second big sister, and Grayfia had come to regard Shiro as a little brother), a middle-aged man with the same crimson red hair as Sirzechs and a short red beard, and a woman who looked a lot like Rias, but with shorter brown hair and violet eyes. Two more people stood beside them, one was a middle-aged man with blonde hair just like Riser, Ruval and Ravel, but spiky at the back. The other was a woman that had blonde hair, but done up very high with over-elaborate hair decorations.**

 **"Hi Shiro." Takako said, acknowledging her younger brother. "This is Zeoticus and Venelana Gremory" she pointed out the crimson haired man and the brunette woman "and Lord and Lady Phenex." She pointed out the blonde-haired man and woman.**

 **"So this is the boy you think can defeat Riser?" Lady Phenex said.** **"Yes, Lady Phenex, it is." Takako said back. "And I have complete faith in him."**

 **"What?" Shiro asked, looking from one to the other. "What's this?"** **"Your sister, Lady Rias' parents and Lord Riser's parents want to pit you in a fight against Riser Phenex." Grayfia explained.**

 **"And if you win" Lord Gremory addressed Shiro for the first time. "The marriage contract between Rias and Riser will be rendered void. But then Rias will be placed into another arranged marriage, anyway. With you." He added, at Shiro's blank look.**

"Really?!" exclaims Rias. "Yay!" She pauses, then blushes, as she realized that it wasn't actually her that it was referring to. "Sorry, it's difficult to have yourself as a character."

 **"Okay…" Shiro paused. "So you basically want me in a fight against some jackass" Lord and Lady Phenex winced slightly, which Shiro ignored. "To get my best and only friend out of a marriage contract, to be then put into one with me?**

 **"** Sirzechs laughs. "I like him!" he exclaims.

 **"Yeah, that's it." Takako explained. "So, you up for it?" she asked, smirking at her younger brother.**

 **"Damn right." Shiro cracked his knuckles. "When does the fight happen?"**

 **Line Break, two weeks later…** "Shiro, Shiro!" Rias called, running towards her friend, who was currently holding his hands on his knees, panting and looking at the five-tonne boulder he had thrown from one side of the grounds to the other.

"Damn, that's a big boulder." exclaims Issei. The wizards are still in shock of his strength, but ara adjusting to everything Shiro does to surprise them.

 **"Hey Rias." Shiro said, wiping sweat out of his face. "What's up?"**

 **"I just wanted you to come and meet a new friend of mine." Rias said, grabbing Shiro's wrist and turning round, running back the way she'd come, dragging Shiro along with her.**

 **Rias ran for about five minutes before they got back to Lucifer Manor, and met up with another person in the foyer.**

 **She looked about the same age as Rias, and had long black hair tied up in a very long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands of hair sticking out of the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it all in place.**

"Hey, it's Akeno!" exclaims Issei, Rias, and Asia. Ron blushes at her figure and Hermione snacks his arm.

 **"Shiro, this is Akeno Himijema," Rias introduced Shiro to Akeno. "Akeno, this is my best friend, Shiro Lucifer." Akeno smiled and greeted Shiro, who greeted her back** **.**

 **POV Akeno**

 **Akeno's sadomasochism (mostly her masochism) was running high. As** **a half-Fallen Angel, she could sense the power of other beings, as taught by her former father. And this Devil standing before her…** **Wow. His** **power seemed to be through the roof! And** **he was so attractive, too!**

The real Akeno began blushing as well, thinking about Shiro in an *ahem* inappropriate way.

 **'Oh my,' she thought. 'This Shiro is so attractive! I hope Rias likes the idea of a harem, or else I'll have to have an affair with Shiro…'**

 **Line Break, one month later, POV Shiro…**

 **"Welcome, Devils, to this battle that will take place between two young Devils today! My name is Grayfia and I am the wife of Sirzechs Lucifer, and a maid in the service of the house of Gremory. The two contestants are Shiro Lucifer, the adopted sister of Takako Lucifer, and Riser Phenex, third heir to the house of Phenex."**

 **Shiro idly kept one ear on Grayfia's commentary, but focused the rest of his body on relaxing and meditating. He had his eyes closed, his hands were joined at the fingers in a perfect circle, and he was sitting on the ground, legs crossed.** **It was a technique that Takako had taught him to do before and after any training session or fight that may happen. It was said to enable magic to flow through his body easier, thus making magical attacks more powerful. He was also wearing his trenchcoat, which covered his body.**

 **"Would the two combatants please come onto the battlefield?" Grayfia asked. Shiro opened his eyes, stood up and walked onto the battlefield. It was basically a massive chess board, complete with huge chess pieces.** **"YOU!" Riser screamed. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CHALLENGES ME-"**

"What a loser. I wish our parents had never made that betrothal contract." mutters Sirzechs.

 **"Yeah, yeah." Shiro cut in, calmly. "If I wanted to be deafened, I'd listen to Rias screaming whenever I kick her ass at Mario Kart."**

The room starts laughing uproariously. Rias is outraged at his statement, and turns beet red. Sirzechs laughs until Grayfia pinches his ear again, causing him to stop. Harry just remembers Dudley shouting with his friends during that game. He was sure they let him win.

 **Riser was stunned by this, and Shiro took the opportunity to pull out a small book, open it and start reading, while casually leaning against one of the giant Pawn pieces.**

 **"What are you reading?" Riser asked. "You do know why we are here?"**

 **"Yes, I know full well." Shiro said, not looking up from his Attack on Titan manga. "I just wanted to finish this first. Rias gave it to me last night and it's supposed to be excellent."**

Rias nods at her alternate's choice of manga. Ron is really wishing he had looked more into muggle life if a their stuff sounded this cool.

 **For the next few minutes, Shiro idly read his manga, while Riser gradually got more and more angry, and the audience started laughing at Riser's reaction to Shiro being so casual. When Shiro finished, he placed the manga outside of the arena, made a comment about needing to borrow the second volume from Rias, and took off his trenchcoat, revealing his training outfit, which was largely unchanged, but his black fingerless leather gloves had been replaced with black full leather gloves.**

Akeno blushes at his body, as she can practically feel his power from their room in space-time.

 **"Ready now." Shiro said, getting into a battle stance. Then, to everyone's surprise, he began to sing.**

 **Cue Music: Stronger Than You – Steven Universe**

 **Extremely loud squeal from Rias as she recognized the tune. Hermione actually recognized it as well and squeals too.**

 **"Here we are now, this is it, and I'm never gonna lose to you, you massive piece of shit, because we know Rias hates you, and I'm her message that says fuck you."**

Rias and Hermione laugh as Shiro sings and Riser gets pissed. **Riser, enraged more than before at the insult that Shiro gave him, extended his firey wings and flew forward, emitting a shriek of rage that sounded exactly like the shriek given off by a phoenix. Shiro just stepped aside, turned round so he was facing Riser and jumped backwards a few feet, to give himself some room.**

 **"Though you think you're such a badass, That isn't gonna stop me from kicking your ass, Now it's me, Rias' love, and you, Here we go now, it's one on two.**

 **Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able, Can't you see that Rias is unavailable? I can see you really want to marry her, But I think it's just 'cause of your boner! You ain't gonna win, you flaming chicken, life is that unfair, now get in the bin! If you want, I'll extend this rap, So everyone knows that you're a load of crap!"**

The viewers laugh at the song now, and Hermione hums along with Rias and Akeno, who only knows it from when Rias made her watch the show.

 **Now the audience was laughing. As was Rias, Akeno, Sirzechs, Takako, Sairaorg (who had dropped by to watch the fight between Shiro and Riser, as he was interested in the former), Ruval (who just wanted to see his younger brother get knocked down a couple of pegs) and Rias' parents, all of which were at Lucifer Manor, watching the fight through a portal.**

 **Lord and Lady Phenex, and Ravel were watching too, but they didn't know what to make of Shiro's words. Granted, their son was a prick, but he was still their son. But on the other hand, they had to admit, Shiro's lyrics were quite funny, even though they didn't know the song he was parodying, or where said song came from.**

 **What a pity.**

 **"Rias and I are made, of, love, love, love, love. This is a bit of me, this is just a sign, that if you think you can beat me then you need to think again, but no matter how much I screw with you, you don't fucking resign, are you really that just friggin' screwed in the brain?"**

 **"SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Riser screamed, having had enough of it, and was infuriated that this CHILD was able to dodge his attacks with ease, and still keep singing that incessant song!**

 **"Tut, tut, temper, temper." Shiro tutted, dashing around Riser and performing the attack 'One Thousand Years of Death' (A/N: You Naruto fans should get that reference), sending Riser flying all the way across the stage and into one of the statues of the chess pieces on the other side of the battlefield, and falling to the ground. When the dust cleared, Shiro noted that a sizeable chunk of the piece had been blown out of it. He started singing again, just to spite Riser some more.**

Everyone exploded laughing. "Oh, my, God." exclaims Hermione. "This is so good!" she chuckles. Ron, Harry, and Issei wince at how painful 'A Thousand years Of Death' is. "What was that?!" exclaims Ron. Rias chuckled. "It's sad, you don't even know _that?!_ It's from Naruto, one of the most watched anime of all time!"

"Oh."

 **Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able, can't you see that Rias is unavailable? You think that you're a Phenex so you're super-meta? Well, yeah, I know better. You need three elements, now why don't I, Just get rid of one of them? You may have oxygen, you may have fuel, but you don't have heat, YOU FOOL!"**

 **Shiro shouted the last two words as he flew forward, extending his eight Devil wings in the process, grabbed Riser by the sides of his head, and applied the strongest ice magic that he could muster, quickly encasing Riser's head inside a block of ice, at a temperature of Absolute Zero, cutting off his heat supply, as Phenex's produce their fire and immortality from the brain, and if you cut off the brain's ability to function, both those abilities that the house of Phenex pride themselves upon become absolutely useless.**

Grayfia nods at Shiro's actions, understanding why Shiro took that action. She recognized it as one of her spells.

 **Grayfia, despite her cold demeanour, smiled, as she sat in the commentator's box. As she was the one who had taught Shiro that attack, and had taught him that bit of trivia about the house of Phenex. She was pleased that the person who she had come to view as a little brother was a fast learner, and smart.**

 **"I believe, that this is, fucking over, and I'm Stronger Than You, this is, fucking over, or do you need some more persuasion?"**

 **End music**

The viewers clap and cheer for the song as it finishes. Nyx just shakes his head at the reactions.

 **Shiro released the ice and dropped Riser onto the ground, as he gasped for breath. Shiro began to walk away, but Riser called to him.**

 **"N-No! This is not over! I will marry Rias and I will have her!" Shiro sighed, turned around and grabbed Riser by the neck, and pulled him up so his blue eyes met Shiro's green ones.** **"I guess you need more persuasion!" Shiro whispered. "Remember how I said that was only part of my power? Well..."**

 **Cue** **Music: Fairy Law – Fairy Tail**

Every one shivers at the foreboding music. "Damn! Shit just got real" Rias whispers. Everyone looks at her. She stares right back. "What? This is THE song for the final ultimate attack in shonen anime." Hermione nods, surprising the others. "You've seen Fairy Tail?" asks Rias. "Yeah, it was recommended to me, so I watched it."

 **Shiro** **promptly released all of his power.** **Even outside the protective barrier that encased the two opponents, the devils felt Shiro's spike in power. Most of the lower-class devils were so suffocated by the power that they fainted on the spot. Only Grayfia and a couple of other Ultimate-Class Devils weren't affected, but that didn't mean they didn't feel it.**

Akeno moans quietly at the power washing over her body, as it somehow permeates through the screen (thanks to Nyx he has that for better viewing experience). The wizards pale as a force stronger than Voldemort when he's pissed envelops them, but manage to not pass out, barely. Sirzechs just smiles as the force is not enough to affect him or Grayfia, but he understands how much power Shiro actually has, and is impressed.

 **"Resign." Shiro said quietly to Riser. Riser looked up into Shiro's eyes, and thought he could see his death in them. He could sense that Shiro's power was begging to be released, and that he wouldn't survive it. He nodded.**

 **Shiro** **promptly dropped Riser on the ground and wiped his hands on his jeans, as if Riser was nothing more than a piece of shit. Then Grayfia, who had been strangely silent throughout the whole match, said,**

 **"The resignation of Riser Phenex has been acknowledged. The winner of the match is Shiro Lucifer!"**

 **Line Break**

The viewers recovered from the power overwhelming them, and started cheering.

 **Rias** **went ballistic.** **The instant Grayfia gave the announcement, she felt as if the biggest weight she could ever bear had been lifted from her shoulders. And the promptly jumped up from her seat, screamed in delight, and started jumping around the room in delight.**

 **Sirzechs** **, though he didn't show it, felt like doing the same.**

 **"Just a moment, Rias" Lord Gremory said. "You're not completely free. We had a backup in case Riser lost this match." Rias' expression of delight turned to pure horror as she regarded her parents.**

 **"Who? Do I know them?" she asked. As her parents and brother smirked at her, she put two and two together.**

 **"I'm going to be married to Shiro?"** **As her parents nodded, Rias promptly jumped up in delight and started dancing around the room again.**

Sirzechs claps for Rias loudly. "Yay for Rias! He shouts. The others chime in. "Here here!" They call. Nyx shakes his head at their antics.

 **AN** **: I see Sirzechs as a goofball older brother. Also, I might start writing with honorifics in the sentences, like -chan or -san at the end. Maybe nii-san or something for Sirzechs. Should I?**


	6. Chapter 6: Season 1-5

Sirzechs nods his head. "So basically you survived an unblockable curse from a madman/serial killer, it reflected and hit him, giving you a scar. Then you become famous in a community of magical people, but are being taken care of by your magic hating relatives and not your father's best friends. Then you get invited to a magical school in Scotland, and EVERY single year something happens where you nearly die. And all of this is in another universe mixed with mine."

"Yeah, pretty much. And what we are watching is if when I was six I ran away and was adopted by a descendant of the original Lucifer." Harry explains.

"Don't forget that the people in this other world also are manipulative bastards from what we have seen, at least in the wizarding community." Ron speaks up. "Honestly Ronald, it isn't everybody who is manipulative. Really, it's just Professor Dumbledore, no matter what we may believe otherwise about him. And it's not even our Professor either, but an alternate." Hermione argues.

"I get it now." Sirzechs says calmly. Grayfia nods. "As do I."

"Anyone want something to drink?" Nyx asks. "Sure, we'll have some butterbeer." says Harry. Asia raises her hand. "May we have hot chocolate? It would be nice by the fireplace, like Christmas." Nyx nods amicably. "Sure thing, hot chocolate and butterbeer, coming right up!" A case of butterbeer appears next to the wizards, and a couple dozen mugs appear on the Devil's side, with hot cocoa powder and warm milk. "Thank you!" exclaims the group.

"Alright!" Nyx exclaims. "Let's get this show on the road!'

 **Opening: _Clattanoia_ – Overlord**

 _ **Kotae wa doko e, sagashite, Where's my soul? (Harry is being beaten up by his uncle, then morphs into Shiro and spreads four devil wings, four dragon wings and four wings made of bone, then flies upward),**_

 _ **It's like a fear, warui yume no you de, mezametemo, All I've got is bones (Shiro runs to Rias, grabbing her in a hug, while Ginny watches hatefully),**_

 _ **I'm in a panic? Get out, hurry, Oh, there're mysteries and miseries (Shiro is looking at a book concerning the Chamber of Secrets when Rias shows up),**_

 _ **Dead or alive, hazama ni yurarete, samayoeba, Right to left to hell (Shiro and Takako are looking at Dumbledore, Ron, Ginny, Molly, Fudge and Umbridge, pure hate in their faces),**_

 _ **ronri no shoutai, emo no shoutaim odour, 1,2,3 steps on this dark stage (Shiro is dancing around Dumbledore's and Riser's attacks, as if on a stage, then Akeno launches Holy Lightning upon both of them),**_

 _ **Raise your flag, march on, fight, kamen no fuchi e, te o kakedo tada hone ga naru nomi (Shiro watches Takako being knocked out by a combined attack from Dumbledore, Voldemort, Bellatrix and Molly, tears running down his face),**_

 _ **Wars and swords, tears and blood, afuru chikara ga, fui ni waraidashita (Shiro is fighting hard against Kokabiel, when Vali shows up and smirks down at him),**_

 _ **kotae wa doko e, sagashite, Where's my soul? Where's my heart? Riaru ni nomareteku (Shiro pulls a defeated Dumbledore up by the beard and gets ready to kill him),**_

 _ **Don't hesitate, go this way, wakaranai, kamawanai, magai mono furuttemo (Shiro opens his eyes to see Mavro in a dark void, surrounded by black fire)**_

 _ **tada kono sekai o ikinuke yo, aa nakushita kanashimi ga mata uzuiteku... Misery-World (Shiro and Sirzechs are fighting furiously, and both punch each other simultaneously, causing a huge explosion)**_

 **THE DRAGON WHO LIVED**

 **Rias, Akeno, Sirzechs, Lord and Lady Gremory, Lord and Lady Phenex, Ravel and Ruval Phenex and Sairaorg Bael all waited, with baited breath, to see Shiro come back, as Takako had left to pick him up. Rias was especially excited to see the man who saved her life.**

 **The signature flash that signalled a magical circle, then Takako emerged, as did Shiro a second later.**

 **"SHIRO!" Rias screamed, running at her new betrothed. Before Shiro's surroundings could come into focus from changing locations so quickly, he was promptly bowled over and pinned to the ground by a certain red-haired cannonball.**

 **"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou…" Rias repeated, in between kisses.**

Issei frowns at the image of Rias kissing Shiro, but is calmed when Rias puts her hand on his shoulder. Harry blushes at his alternate's luck. Sirzechs snorts.

 **"It's fine." Shiro said, attempting to get up, but Rias was way too strong. After about a minute, she stopped and let him get up. But even when Shiro got up, Rias still clung on tightly to his arm. Shiro thought for a moment about forcing her off, but he eventually decided against it.**

 **After all, she had just been saved from marrying Riser, hadn't she? Who wouldn't want to celebrate.**

 **"Oh my, Rias looks so happy with you, Shiro." Akeno giggled, licking her lips. "So do you want an affair?" she whispered into his ear.**

 **"AKENO!" Rias shouted. "I've said this before, Shiro is mine!"**

 **"But isn't it normal for Devils, especially males, to have harems?" Akeno asked, smiling and clutching onto Shiro's other arm, making Rias even more mad.**

"Pppthpth!" The wizards all spat out their drinks in surprise. "A h-harem?!" squeaks Hermione in shock, blushing. Rias shrugs. "It isn't all that unusual, we are Devils, and have a different level of libido than humans." "I don't think that they are that great anyway." Nyx agrees. Issei stands up, outraged. "How dare you! A woman's body is the greatest gift to man! I will one day become the HAREM KING!" he exclaims, standing in a righteous pose. Koneko socks him in the stomach, and he falls onto the floor with anime tears streaming down his face. "Pervert." Koneko deadpans.

 **The wizards sweatdrop at their actions.**

 **"Someone's a lucky Devil." Takako smirked at her younger brother.**

 **"Shut up." Shiro replied absently, as Rias and Akeno's breasts were trapping his arms.**

 **Make no mistake, he was not a pervert. But he definitely liked the feel of Rias and Akeno's boobs trapping his arms.**

 **Life was awesome.**

In the background Issei cries a little more in jealousy.

 **"So, Shiro." Ruval stepped forward. "Now that the fight with my brother is over, when will we have our battle?"**

 **"Soon, I hope." Shiro answered. "Same to you, Sairaorg." Sairaorg gave Shiro the two-finger salute and left. Ruval nodded to Shiro and left, along with Ravel, Lord and Lady Phenex.**

 **"Shiro." Lord Gremory said to Shiro. "I want to thank you a lot for saving Rias from her contract-"**

 **"And technically forcing her into another one." Shiro muttered.**

 **"And I would like to declare you a Friend of the House of Gremory." Lord Gremory finished.**

 **"Geez Zeoticus, did you have to sound so formal about it?" Takako asked.**

Rias laughs a little, and Sirzechs shakes his head at how formal their father was being.

 **"Yes, Takako. Yes I did." Zeoticus replied. Takako merely shook her head, internally laughing at the Gremory Lord.**

 **Line Break**

 **Albus Dumbledore sat down in his chair, feeling extremely stressed and tired. He had sent an owl off to find Harry Potter and give him his letter, with an enclosed note asking the boy to meet him at the Leaky Cauldron three days ago... for the fourth time. Strangely, any owl he sent off with Harry's letter was brought back to him in a week or less.**

"That's what happens when you try to send an owl to the underworld." said Xenovia, smirking.

 **But anyway, was there the possibility that Harry had found out that he was a wizard, used his magic to kill his aunt and uncle, then run for it?**

 **This was not good. Not at all. For if Harry managed to kill his only living relatives and not leave any visible mark, then that would mean...**

 **No. Harry wouldn't dare use THAT spell. He was the Boy-Who-Lived. And the Boy-Who-Lived doesn't kill people.**

"He is really paranoid. I get that he is supposed to be like that, but really? Automatically assuming an eleven year old wizard would use an instant death spell, and that's assuming he has the magical ability to use it." comments Rossweisse.

 **The owl that he had sent from the owlery with Harry's Hogwarts letter and his note flew into his office, the envelope clasped in its beak. Looking at it curiously, he saw that the owl flew over to Fawkes, his faithful phoenix. Fawkes took the letter from the owl, and promptly disappeared in a flash of fire.**

 **What was going on?**

 **Line Break**

 **Shiro opened his eyes. He was back in the black void with purple flames.**

 **("Hey Shiro.") Mavro's voice sounded. Shiro looked up to see Mavro looking down to him again.**

"Woah! Who's that?!" exclaims Sirzechs. "That's Mavro, the Chaos Dragon, stronger than both Albion and Ddraig, and can copy anyone's powers, so he have Divine Dividing and Boost." explains Nyx.

"Wow, that's really strong!" Sirzechs realizes.

 **"Hi Mavro." Shiro replied.**

 **("Well done on your victory over the Phenex, by the way.") Mavro congratulated. ("You didn't even need the Sacred Gear.")**

 **"To be fair, I don't have anything absorbed into the Gear anyway." Shiro answered.**

 **("You had Ddraig and Albion's powers, to an extent.") Mavro pointed out.**

 **"But, as you said, I didn't need it." Shiro retorted.**

 **("Hmph.") Mavro snorted from his nose, blowing Shiro on his ass. ("But anyway, I believe it's time to tell your sister that you have this Gear.")**

 **"Takako?" Shiro asked. When Mavro nodded, he asked: "Don't you think she'd already know?"**

"She is going to be soo surprised." says Gasper.

 **("I believe that she would have her suspicions about it.") Mavro replied. ("But nothing more. Also, you know that you're a wizard, as well as a devil?")**

 **"Yeah."**

 **("Well, you're qualified to go for a special school for wizards in the human world, which your human parents went to.") Mavro said.**

 **"And you would know this how?" Shiro asked. "You're trapped inside a Sacred Gear. How should you know what's happening?"**

 **("Honestly Shiro.") Mavro shook his head and smirked down at his host. ("I may be stuck in a Sacred Gear thanks to Ddraig and Albion, but that doesn't mean I'm still not one of the most knowledgeable beings ever to exist.")**

 **"Wow, way to put the blame on Albion and I." growled Ddraig. Everyone glances at him. "What?" He says, affronted. "It's true."**

 **The connection was severed, the flames went out, and Shiro's world went black.**

 **Line Break**

 **"Shiro..." someone softly sang his name into his ear. Shiro moaned something incoherent and turned over. But he was turned back around by some unknown force.**

 **"Whass-matter?" Shiro mumbled as he opened his eyes. As his room came into focus, both Rias and Akeno were lying next to him, one on each side. They were also both naked, which didn't really bother Shiro.**

"Do you mind?!" exclaims Hermione, covering her eyes. "What are you talking about?" Nyx says.

"Let us know when they're is nudeness please!" She says, outraged. "Oh yeah, I mean, the devils all sleep nude, and they are used to nudity, so I forgot. I'll let you know when anything more inappropriate than nudity happens, but you'll have to get used to that for now. Anyway, shouldn't you be used to less clothed women because you are in the same room as, like, four others during your time in the girls common room in Hogwarts?"

"That's different!" Hermione growls, frustrated, but is unable to respond to Nyx because he turned away, ignoring her, with a smirk from teasing her.

 **"Takako says get up. Today is the day of your Promotion Test." That got Shiro to wake up. He'd been looking forward to this day for weeks.**

 **He swung the covers off his bed, jumped out of bed, went over to his walk-in closet, got dressed into his usual attire and then left the closet, seeing Rias and Akeno squabbling again.**

 **Rolling his eyes, Shiro left the room and went downstairs. When he reached the dining room, he saw Takako sitting at the table, eating a bowl of cereal. She looked up as she entered.**

 **"Hi." She said. "Something came for you, but it was addressed to your old name." She added, pushing something across the table towards Shiro. Shiro picked it up. It was an envelope made of very old, very heavy, parchment. It had writing written on it in green ink.**

"Ooh, a Hogwarts letter!" exclaims Hermione, relieved to see something familiar in the underworld. "Pfft" Sirzechs snorts, your school is called Hogwarts?"

"Yes, it's explained in 'Hogwarts, A History', in Chapter 42, when-" Ron cut her off. "Blimey Hermione, you don't need to review the entire book from front to end, it was rhetorical."

"Oh!" she exclaims, embarrassed. "Nevermind."

 **Harry Potter  
** **4 Privet Drive  
** **Little Whinging  
** **Surry**

 **Shiro's eye twitched at the mention of his former name. Slitting open the envelope, he took out 3 pieces of parchment.  
** **Dear Mr Potter,  
** **We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
** **We await your owl by 31st July.  
** **Yours sincerely,  
** **Prof. M. McGonagall**

 **Shiro raised his eyebrows and handed the letter to Takako. She took one look at it and sighed, putting her head in her hands.**

 **"What's up?" Shiro asked.**

 **"I thought this day would come." Takako said to herself. Looking up at Shiro, she said "Well, it's your choice. Are you going to go to this school or not?"**

 **"I think I will go." Shiro answered. "Besides, it's more stuff to learn, and therefore more ways to get more powerful."**

 **"Spoken like a true Devil." Takako replied, smiling. Then she looked at her younger brother quizzically. "Is there something you want to tell me?" she asked. Shiro chuckled.**

 **"Yeah, there is." He replied. He put his hand over his chest and focused for a moment. Then the black chestplate with the purple gem appeared on his chest.**

 **Takako stared in shock.**

 **"The Black Celestial Dragon..." she muttered. "I've got to call Sirzechs!" she then left the room. Shiro shrugged and looked at the other pieces of parchment.**

 **Hogwarts first-years will require**

 **Uniform:  
** **3 sets of plain work robes, black,  
** **1 plain pointed hat, black, for daywear,  
** **1 protective pair of gloves, dragon-hide or similar (Mavro growled slightly at the mention of this)  
** **1 winter cloak, black, silver fastenings.**

 **Please note that all student clothing must carry name tags.**

 **Set books:  
** **All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
** **The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk  
** **A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
** **Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
** **A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
** **One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
** **Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
** **Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
** **The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble**

 **Other Equipment:  
** **1 Wand  
** **1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
** **1 set of glass or crystal phials  
** **1 telescope  
** **1 set of brass scales**

 **Students may also bring an Owl, a Cat or a Toad.**

 **PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.**

 **The further down the list Shiro read, the harder it became for him to start laughing.**

 **"Robes? A hat? Are the wizards of Britain stuck in the 19th century?" he asked to thin air.**

 **("Yes, actually.") Mavro replied. ("Wizarding society, in Britain at least, is really, REALLY far behind the times. Most of them don't even know that humans, or Muggles to them, have started exploring space.")**

 **Shiro really did laugh out loud at this.**

"What does he mean, muggles have gone to space? That's impossible!" exclaims Ron. "Actually…" began Hermione.

"You know what? Fuck it! I don't care! I'll just accept that muggles can do that before it blows my mind. At least I'm not my dad, or I would've passed out from shock by now." he rants.

"Who's your dad?" asks Kiba. Harry speaks for Ron. "His dad is Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, where they deal with any cursed muggle objects. He's obsessed about muggle objects. His first ever question to me about muggles was 'What is the purpose of a rubber duck?'" The Devils laughed with him. "Oh, muggles are non-magical people by the way." he offered to Sirzechs and Grayfia.

 **"Shiro, why are you laughing?" Takako asked, as she re-entered the room, Sirzechs right behind her.**

 **"Look at this!" Shiro replied, shoving the list under her nose.**

 **"Seriously? They still use wands?" She scoffed.**

 **"Apparently." Sirzechs replied. He then looked at Shiro. "Takako tells me that you have a certain Sacred Gear inside you, Shiro."**

 **"He has the Chaos Devourer Gear." Takako replied.**

 **"Really?" Sirzechs' eyes widened. "Then I want to give you something to get you started."**

 **"What do you mean by 'get me started'?" Shiro asked.**

 **("He means give you some of his powers to make your Sacred Gear more powerful.") Mavro replied. ("This current generation of the Gremory family have the Power of Destruction, which is a useful power to have in any situation.")**

"I will say again, that is an overpowered ability right there!" Ron exclaims.

"Agreed. If someone like that exists in either of our original worlds, they would be too strong.

 **"Oh yeah, you said something about that."Shiro replied. "I'll take it." He said to Sirzechs, who nodded and pressed his hands together. After half a second, a black and red ball appeared in his hands. Holding it out to Shiro's chest plate, the ball seemed to be sucked into the Gear. The jewel in the Gear momentarily lit up, then returned to it's original colour.**

 **("Power of Destruction, absorbed.") Mavro's voice came from the Gear.**

 **"Success!" Sirzechs smiled. "Now let's try it out on something "**

 **"Yeah, how about that vase?" Takako asked, pointing at a horrible-looking object in the corner. "I've always hated it and I can repair it whenever I feel like it."**

 **"Okay." Shiro replied. He focused all his thoughts onto his right hand, then went into a throwing motion.**

 **To his astonishment, a ball of the same red and black power came flying out of his hand, hit the vase and destroyed it into thousands of tiny pieces.**

 **Sirzechs quickly threw up a shield to stop Shiro, Takako and himself from being harmed. Once the pieces of the vase had all fallen to the ground, he cancelled the shield.**

 **"Thanks." Shiro said. "I didn't expect it to be that powerful."**

 **("That's what you get for having power levels that surpass your sister and absorbing magic from the most powerful member of the Three Factions alive.") Mavro replied, smartly. ("It tends to give you a fair bit of power.")**

 **"Oh yeah." Shiro said. "Wait." He looked at Sirzechs. "You're the most powerful member of the Three Factions?"**

 **"The most powerful one alive." Sirzechs corrected him. "If the God of the Bible was still alive, he'd take the top spot."**

 **"Which makes my brother a force to be reckoned with." Rias voice came from the doorway. Shiro turned to see Rias standing in the doorway, wearing one of Shiro's band shirts, and a pair of jeans.**

The real Rias smirked at Akeno, taking their counterparts' quarrel seriously, since it is them, just younger. "You think the other me isn't ready for that?" Akeno says with a cat like grin.

 **"Morning." Shiro replied. "I take it you and Akeno have stopped fighting over me?"**

 **"What makes you think that?" Akeno said, as she came in, also wearing one of Shiro's shirts. But she wore a pair of lacy panties instead of jeans.**

"~See?" she smiles calmly.

 **"Catfight in 3... 2..." Takako counted down, but was interrupted.**

 **"AKENO!" Rias shouted. "Why are you trying to seduce Shiro? He's MINE, remember?"**

 **"I am not." Akeno replied, smiling. "Besides, one wife couldn't hope to truly satisfy him." Akeno licked her lips and winked at Shiro, who gulped.**

"You do act like that, you know?" noted Xenovia. Kiba nods, but stops when he sees Akeno and Rias' glares directed at him.

 **"1." Takako finished. Sirzechs started laughing.**

Everyone was laughing, while Rias and Akeno sat there in frustrated silence.

 **Line Break**

 **Shiro was meditating again. And he was outside the same domed arena that he fought Riser in. He was in his usual battle attire, and was waiting for the moment that Grayfia would call him and Ruval onto the battlefield**

 **Then it happened.**

 **"Would Shiro Lucifer and Ruval Phenex please come onto the battlefield?"**

 **'Let's do this shit.' Shiro thought, as he felt himself being teleported onto the battlefield. Unlike the normal giant chess board, he was standing in a forest clearing, and a mountain stood in front of him. And sitting on top of the mountain was Ruval.**

 **"Hi Shiro." He called down to the young devil. "You ready to get this started?"**

 **"I'm ready when you are." Shiro replied.**

 **"Good." Ruval replied. "Then let... the battle... BEGIN!"**

"This should be interesting. I believe that Ruval and Shiro are quite evenly matched." says Sirzechs. "I don't think they are that even." comments Grayfia.

"We'll see!" says Nyx, ever cheerful.


	7. Chapter 7: Season 1-6

*Knock knock*

A polite knock came from the doorway the devils had come through. Everyone's heads turned to it. "Nyx, who is that?" asked Asia. He grinned in response, simply waving his hand to open the door.

"Hey, come on in!" Nyx called. In walked two people. It was Ravel and Ruval Phenex.

"Hey Ravel!" called Issei. She turned to face him, startled. "Oh! H-hello Issei." she says, blushing.

"Please take a seat." Nyx gestures to the chair.

"I do not take orders from you!" Ravel said, irritated.

"Please Ravel, we are their guests." Ruval replied. "I know who you are." he says, looking at the Gremory Peerage. "But I do not know who you are." looking at the wizards and Nyx.

"I'm Hermione, and these are Harry and Ron. We aren't wizards, just mortals. We know who you are. Riser is an asshole by the way." she said. Ravel glares at Hermione.

"How dare you insult brother, you mortals!" she cried angrily, fire bursting from her back forming wings. A fireball appeared in one hand, and was tossed at Hermione. Before anyone could react, Hermione lazily waved her wand and cast a flame freezing spell. Ravel's wings vanished, and the Fireball froze in midair. "Cool down flame princess." she said. Ravel was stunned at how easily the witch had disabled her. Nyx chuckled.

"Alright, calm down ladies, no need to fight. We get Riser is an asshole." ("Hey!" Ravel shouts) "And it would not be wise to actually attack each other here." He finished darkly. "I would be forced to stop you." Ruval takes a step forward.

"And who are you? You aren't a wizard, nor are you a devil. Are you a god of another religion perhaps." Ruval asks.

Nyx grins cockily. "Close, but no cheese. A god? Please, I am the strongest being in the universe. Well, universes, but it sounds cooler with one universe." Ruval scoffs. "I don't know what kind of deity you believe yourself to be, but if you must know, the strongest entity alive is Great Red."

Nyx considered it. "Well... um... technically, nah." he said shaking his head. He can't be stronger than who created him."

"What?! You created Great Red?!" exclaimed Issei. Nyx snorted. "No, no, I didn't make Great Red. Ichie Ishibumi did. Allow me to explain. I am an author. I create universes with whatever aspects I wish. And you know that those aspects are usually taken from core universes, correct? Such as the world of devils that you come from. Known as 'Highschool Dxd'." he said, motioning to the devils. "And the Wizarding World of Harry Potter. Both core worlds, very famous for different reasons. But you never wondered who made those worlds, did you? They are also authors, but all us other writers look up to them since they allow us to write our worlds. We don't have the rights to mess with their original worlds, so we write things based off of them."

Ruval stared at him in shock. "You create worlds? Not even Satan himself could do that permanently!"

Nyx shrugs. "Well I don't create _worlds_ per se, just twist and add in stuff to a copy of an already made world. But essentially, yes, I write worlds, universes, dimensions, or whatever you want to call them." he turns to Ravel. "Right now we are in a fabricated world of my making, and I am showing you a world that is a combination of both of your worlds, created by someone else. The creator of the one we are about to continue watching was planning to show you it themself, but instead I get to. Yay!" Streamers blast from nowhere with confetti, then promptly vanish.

"So we're watching a TV show basically?" Ravel asked. "I don't like starting halfway through!"

Nyx sighed. "Well, I'll give you a brief gist of what happened, then we'll start, okay?"

Ruval nodded with Ravel.

"Alright, so, basically there was a prophecy about Harry." *gestures to Harry* "that said he would defeat a dark wizard who was terrorizing the wizarding community in London. It was unknown at the time if the prophecy applied to Harry, or his non-identical twin brother named Brandon. So the dark lord heard about the prophecy and came to kill Harry, who was one year old. The wizard, who's name was Voldemort, used the killing curse, an unblockable curse that causes instant death. He killed the boys' mother. For an unknown reason it rebounded, killing Voldemort. Dumbledore, the manipulative headmaster of one of the largest wizarding schools in Britain, mistakenly proclaimed who was the child of the prophecy, and sent Harry to be with his abusive Aunt and Uncle who hate magic, and let Brandon stay with his Father, who was alive. Over the next few years, Harry was abused, and finally ran away at six, and ran into Takako, the sole remaining true descendant of the original Satan. She adopts him, and makes him a devil through a blood adoption ritual, and trains him. He meets Rias, a few years later beats Riser in a duel to see who gets to be her fiance, wins, and now has to fight you, Ruval, in order to pass his test to rank up to become an ultimate class devil. That is where we are right now, just before the fight against Ruval."

They stare at him, surprised at how much has happened so quickly. "I think I get it." says Ravel. "As do I." says Ruval.

"I doubt that this devil is that strong, he used to be a human!" Ravel smirked.

" _I_ was human, and beat Riser." Issei said smugly. Ravel frowned at him. "Well, yes, but _you_ have one of the two Heavenly Dragons! You are powerful! _He_ doesn't have that power!" she said crossly, pointing at Harry. The wizards started chuckling and the Devils were full out laughing.

"What, does he? He can't!"

Nyx sighs. "Alright, we'll see how this goes." he says, ignoring Ravel's frustration at not being told. Ruval simply watched the screen in consideration.

"Let's begin!" he cries.

 _ **Opening: Clattalonia – Overlord**_

 _ **Kotae wa doko e, sagashite, Where's my soul? (Harry is being beaten up by his uncle, then morphs into Shiro and spreads four devil wings, four dragon wings and four wings made of bone, then flies upward),**_

 _ **It's like a fear, warui yume no you de, mezametemo, All I've got is bones (Shiro runs to Rias and grabs her in a hug, while Ginny watches hatefully),**_

 _ **I'm in a panic? Get out, hurry, Oh, there're mysteries and miseries (Shiro is looking at a book concerning the Chamber of Secrets when Rias shows up),**_

 _ **Dead or alive, hazama ni yurarete, samayoeba, Right to left to hell (Shiro and Takako are looking at Dumbledore, Ron, Ginny, Molly, Fudge and Umbridge, pure hate in their faces),**_

 _ **ronri no shoutai, emo no shoutaim odour, 1,2,3 steps on this dark stage (Shiro is dancing around Dumbledore's and Riser's attacks, as if on a stage, then Akeno launches Holy Lightning upon both of them),**_

 _ **Raise your flag, march on, fight, kamen no fuchi e, te o kakedo tada hone ga naru nomi (Shiro watches Takako being knocked out by a combined attack from Dumbledore, Voldemort, Bellatrix and Molly, tears running down his face),**_

 _ **Wars and swords, tears and blood, afuru chikara ga, fui ni waraidashita (Shiro is fighting hard against Kokabiel, when Vali shows up and smirks down at him),**_

 _ **kotae wa doko e, sagashite, Where's my soul? Where's my heart? Riaru ni nomareteku (Shiro pulls a defeated Dumbledore up by the beard and gets ready to kill him),**_

 _ **Don't hesitate, go this way, wakaranai, kamawanai, magai mono furuttemo (Shiro opens his eyes to see Mavro in a dark void, surrounded by black fire)**_

 _ **tada kono sekai o ikinuke yo, aa nakushita kanashimi ga mata uzuiteku... Misery-World (Shiro and Sirzechs are fighting furiously, and both punch each other simultaneously, causing a huge explosion).**_

 **THE DRAGON WHO LIVED**

 **"Let… the fight… BEGIN!"**

 _ **Cue Music: Spear of Justice remix by RichaadEB – Undertale**_

Nyx grinned evilly, and turned a knob on his chair, raising the music volume by 30%. Ron covered his ears preemptively, already anticipating Rias's squeal of excitement. And squeal she did. It was rather loud, and even Ruval winced.

 **Ruval jumped down from the ledge he was sitting on, igniting his fists. Shiro coated his arms in ice and met the fiery fists of Ruval, forcing himself back a few inches.**

 **Ruval, completely unfazed, attempted to punch** **Shiro again, but missed. Shiro counterattacked by grabbing Ruval by the hair, driving his head into his knee a couple of times and throwing the Phenex heir behind him, throwing a couple of Destruction balls behind him.**

"So cool!" Issei, Ron, and Harry exclaimed, as the do clashed it out on the screen. Ravel looks on curiously to see what powers Shiro has.

 **Ruval spread his fiery wings and flew away from the balls of magic. He then noticed the black chestplate on Shiro's chest.**

 **"So it's true…" he mused. "You have the Chaos Devourer Sacred Gear."**

"What's that?" asks Ruval, interested.

"It's basically the third heavenly dragon that only exists in this other world. He can absorb and use anyone else's power."

"Wow..." Ravel stared in awe.

 **"Damn right." Shiro replied. "But the Power of Destruction's the only magic I have to absorb it with." Ruval replied by conjuring large two balls of fire, one in each hand, and throwing them both at Shiro.**

 **Shiro dodged the first, but let the second one come to him, as he had an idea. Thrusting his hands out, he CAUGHT the flames in his hands, and attempted to absorb it into his Sacred Gear. He managed most of it, but couldn't control the rest into it, and had to let it damage him.**

 **("Phenex fire, absorbed.") Mavro's voice came.**

 **Line Break**

"Nice one!" said Ron, ever the strategist. Akeno's eyes widened, and Rias gasped. "That must take a lot of power to absorb such a large amount of Phenex flames!"

Harry laughed uproarously at the look on Ravel and Ruval's faces. Akeno squirmed in her seat, blushing when she thought about how strong Shiro was, despite his age.

Nyx just scoffed, "Man, all you guys except for Ravel and Ruval should be used to stuff like this by now."

 **"He absorbed a Phenex's flames?" Rias shouted. She, Takako, Sirzechs, Akeno and Sairaorg were watching the match in the dining room.**

 **"Not all of it." Sariaorg pointed out. "I think Ruval's fireball was too big for Shiro to absorb completely, so he had to let some of it damage him."**

 **"Good tactic, though." Takako said. "To absorb his opponents attack early on and then maybe use it against him."**

 **"No." Sirzechs replied. "A Phenex is completely immune to any sort of fiery attack. Shiro must've thought ahead and decided to absorb Ruval's attack, so he could use the flames against other opponents later.**

 **"Damn." Akeno replied. "You're lucky to have such an intelligent fiancé Rias. But that won't stop me from having an affair with him…" she said, licking her lips and thinking of Shiro.**

 **Line Break**

 **Shiro, watching Ruval fly towards him, channelled destruction power into his hands and attempted to clap Ruval on each side of his face. Ruval saw this coming, however, and ducked at the last second, leaving him ready to do a five-punch combo on Shiro's chest, finishing it off with a jumping kick to the face, sending Shiro flying. He slammed into the bottom of the mountain and fell to the ground. Getting right back up, he spread his devil wings and flew up the mountain, yelling "Catch me if you can, Ruval!"**

 **"Get back here!" Ruval replied, setting off in hot pursuit. The two flew high up the mountain, with Ruval sending fiery balls up at Shiro, and Shiro sending destruction magic down at Ruval.**

 **("Oi, Shiro.") Mavro's voice came from his Sacred Gear.**

 **"What is it, Mavro?" Shiro asked.**

 **("I've come up with a way to defeat this Phenex.") Mavro said ("He seems a lot stronger and a lot more intelligent than the last one you fought.")**

 ***Snort*** "You've got that right." laughed Kiba. Ravel glared at him, and he just chuckled.

 **"Spill then." Shiro replied, narrowly dodging a fireball. ("He's catching up.")**

 **("You know that I partly absorbed the abilities of Ddraig and Albion?") Mavro asked.**

 **"Yes, what of it?" Shiro replied.**

 **("You can use these abilities to help you defeat Ruval.") Mavro said. ("You just have to get your hand on him for a second.") Shiro laughed.**

 **"Mavro, while I may think it would be lucky for any chick to get on Ruval's arm, I'm not into men." Shiro joked.**

Issei burst out laughing, his perverted mind imagining it.

 **("Just do it, will you?") Mavro asked. Shiro agreed and, seeing the summit of the mountain, made a beeline for it. When he got there, he flew a hairpin turn around it, and flew directly into Ruval.**

 **Remembering what Mavro said, Shiro grabbed Ruval by the chest and flew downwards, trying to get him into the ground.**

 **"What are you doing?" Ruval asked, attempting to shake Shiro off. "Are you trying to kill us both?"**

 **"Maybe." Shiro replied. "Come on Mavro!" he shouted in his head.**

 **("Divide!") Mavro called. Ruval suddenly felt his energy and strength being leached out of him.**

"How much does Divine dividing take from the opponent?" Hermione asked.

Issei answered. "Oh! I know! It takes half of the opponent's power and gives it to the user! It's the opposite of my boost power!"

"So you're saying it just keeps draining the opponent no matter what they do?" she asks suspiciously.

"Uh, yep." Issei responds.

"Well, then shouldn't Divine Dividing be way better than your Boosted Gear? It requires power to use, and drains power when used, so shouldn't it power itself by draining the opponent, then drain the opponent more, powering itself even further? It seems like they can't lose, especially against the Boosted Gear which gives you power, then he drains it, powering him instead." she explained.

Issei stared at her. "I don't get it. We are equal, that's why we're rivals."

"Ugh, nevermind." she says, sweatdropping. Nyx chuckles.

"Just ignore it Hermione, I've wondered that for a while too."

 **"What?" Ruval cried. "You have Divine Dividing, too?"**

 **"Mavro apparently absorbed it before he was sealed inside a Sacred Gear." Shiro explained, as he pulled Ruval down. "Boosted Gear also."**

 **"Seriously?" Ruval was stunned. "You're going to make an insanely strong Devil someday, Shiro. But that doesn't mean I'll go down without a fight!" he yelled, throwing fire into Shiro's face. Shiro yelled in pain and threw Ruval away from him. He recovered in a second and ran back at Ruval.**

 **("Boost!") Mavro called.**

 **Line Break**

 **"Whoa!" Sirzechs** on screen and Sirzechs watching it shouted.

 **"I didn't know that Mavro could use both Boost AND Divide power!"** the one onscreen said.

 **"You heard him, Zechs." Sairaorg said. "He did say that Mavro absorbed Ddraig and Albion's power before he got sealed."**

 **"That. Is. Awesome." Rias replied, astonished that her fiancé had such a Sacred Gear.**

 **Line Break**

 **"Come on!" Shiro shouted, plunging his fist deep into Ruval's stomach, making him cough up blood. However, the wound was instantly healed in a flash of flames.**

 **'Shit.' Shiro thought. 'I forgot. Phenex's can regenerate their wounds in a hearbeat.'**

 **("But their regenerative abilities are dependent on their magical energy.") Mavro said. ("Which you can decrease using-")**

 **"Divine Dividing!"Shiro finished. Inspired, he ran at Ruval, both hands glowing with energy. Placing both hands on Ruval's face, he concentrated as hard as he could on freezing it.**

 **("Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!") Mavro called.**

 **Line Break**

 **Everyone in the room** and the observation room with Nyx **was cheering,** except for the Phenexes, **for they knew what was happening.**

 **Shiro was using the same tactic he used on Riser, but he was just using Divine Dividing to accelerate the process. Dividing a Phenex's demonic energy while freezing the place where the regeneration ability came from was a sure-fire way to win the match.**

 **"Come on, Shiro!" Takako shouted.**

 **Line Break**

 **("Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! DIVIDE!") Mavro shouted for the final time. Shiro let go of Ruval's face, which was encased in ice, and channelled the Power of Destruction into his hand. He saw Ruval attempting to melt the ice-cube around his face, but his movements were slowing.**

 **"You want the ice gone, huh?" Shiro asked, smirking. "WELL, HERE YOU GO!" Running forward, he grabbed Ruval by the neck with his non-destruction hand, and punched the ice-cube with all he had, shattering it. His fist travelled through the cube and connected with Ruval's face, sending the poor Phenex heir flying fifty feet backward into the mountain with such force that the he flew straight through it, leaving a gaping Ruval-shaped hole in the mountain.**

 **"Ruval Phenex has been declared unable to fight. The winner is Shiro Lucifer. Shiro Lucifer has been promoted to an Ultimate-Class Devil." Grayfia declared. "However, due to Ruval Phenex's performance in the fight, he has been promoted to Ultimate-Class also."**

 **A white flash of light and Shiro was gone.**

 **Line Break**

 **Everyone was applauding Shiro's performance.**

"Wow! That's really amazing!" Rias cheered.

"Way to go mate!" Ron shouted.

"Guys, it was just an alternate me." Harry deadpanned. "I couldn't beat him as I am now."

Ravel nods . "But at least you can respond here and now." she says. Rossweisse nods stoically. "Shiro is just you from another world."

Akeno was really turned on by how powerful Shiro was. He could beat a Phenex and had both Heavenly Dragon powers?! It's a sado-masochist's wet dream!

 **"Amazing." Sairaorg mused. "He really is a worthy opponent for me."**

 **"I bet he'll beat you, Sairaorg." Rias said. "He's awesome!"**

 **"Yes, he is." Sairaorg admitted. "But, I still want to battle him."**

 **"I'm gonna go get him." Takako said, standing up. "You coming, Rias?"**

 **"Yes!" Rias stood up and ran over to Takako, who disappeared with Rias via magic-circle. They reappeared at the arena, where Rias was shocked and angry to see Shiro being horded over by Devil women. They were doing things as harmless as batting their eyelashes at him to attempting to put their hands on his chest.**

 **"HEY!" Rias yelled. "THAT'S MY FUCKING FIANCÉ!" The females cleared off, and fast.**

 **"Who are you and what-" Shiro began, but Rias just ran up to him and kissed him, hard and passionately, on the lips. After a minute, they broke apart.**

(Issei dies inside as Harry blushes)

 **"I love you, Rias." Shiro said, looking into Rias' eyes.**

 **"I love you too, Shiro." Rias answered, kissing him again.**

 **All the female Devils witnessing the scene burst into tears. As did some of the men.**

 **"Come on, you lovebirds." Takako said, her eyes watering. "Let's go home."**

 **Line Break, 2 days later…**

 **A couple of days later, Shiro, Takako, Rias and Sirzechs flashed into being at the laboratory of Ajuka Beelzebub (Akeno couldn't go in because only Devils were permitted to enter), one of the Four Satans, and one of the three known Super-Devils, the other two were Sirzechs and Takako's brother, who both Takako and Sirzechs became slightly colder about whenever he was mentioned. Neither gave the name of this unknown brother.**

 **"Hi, Ajuka." Sirzechs said, addressing a handsome young man with light blue eyes and slicked back green hair. Shiro could feel a mysterious aura around him.**

 **"Good afternoon Sirzechs." Ajuka said, nodding to him. "Are you well?"**

 **"Very well, thanks." Sirzechs replied. "I'm here with Takako Lucifer, a friend of mine, Shiro Lucifer, her adopted brother, and Rias Gremory, my sister and Shiro's fiancé. Shiro is here to collect his Evil Pieces." Ajuka's eyes widened.**

 **"Shiro Lucifer…" he stared at Shiro, who stared back. "The one who possesses the Sacred Gear Chaos Devourer? The one who defeated two Phenexs in a week?"**

 **"Yes." Shiro replied. Ajuka extended his hand, which Shiro shook.**

 **"Very glad to meet you Shiro. Come right this way." Ajuka led Shiro through a door, where a machine was lying on a table.**

 **"Place your palm upon this panel." Ajuka indicated the panel, and Shiro did as he was told.**

 **"Focus your magic into your palm." Ajuka instructed, and Shiro did so. He closed his eyes and focused. About fifteen seconds later, he heard a soft 'phut'. Opening his eyes, Shiro noticed that fifteen objects, of varying sizes, were there. He recognized them as chess pieces.**

 **"Here are your Evil Pieces, Shiro." Ajuka said, scooping up the pieces and handing them to Shiro. "But wait, you have a Mutation Queen Piece."**

 **"A what?" Shiro asked.**

 **"A rare piece that only 1 in 10 Devils possess." Ajuka explained. "If you wish to reincarnate someone, and it takes too many pieces, you can just use that Mutation Piece and it would work."**

 **"Cool." Shiro replied, leaving to see Takako looking at him and smiling.**

 **"Shiro." She said. "Can I become one of your servants?" Shiro was staggered.**

 **"What?" he said. "Why? Why do you want to serve under me?"**

 **"Because, Shiro." Sirzechs explained. "When Takako adopted you into her family, you became Heir to the House of Lucifer. Which means," he smiled. "That when you come of age in the Devil world, you have the opportunity to challenge me for the title of Lucifer."**

 **"Okay." Shiro replied. "But what does that have to do with Takako becoming one of my servants?"**

 **"When I was a child." Takako suddenly gained a sad look in her eyes. "I was hated by my family because I wasn't strong enough. I was only Ultimate-Class and my brother was a Super-Devil, like Sirzechs and Ajuka. So I was told that I was destined to serve-" Shiro cut across Takako.**

 **"Fuck that." He said. "You're probably my joint-favourite person in the world, along with Rias. And you don't have to serve anyone if you don't want to. But" he looked down at his Queen Mutation Piece, and making a quick decision, offered it to Takako. "It's your choice at the end of the day." Takako took the piece and, without a second thought, placed it over her chest. The piece sank in.**

"That's interesting. That reincarnates someone fully, as a devil?" Hermione asks. Sirzechs nods. I don't know the magic behind it, but it will reincarnate any non devil as a devil to the correlating Peerage, but not beings who are already devils. If a Devil gets one, they join the Peerage, no second life." Hermione took notes on everything she was hearing.

 **"It's done." Sirzechs said. "You are now the Queen of Shiro Lucifer."**

 **"I want to be Shiro's servant as well!" Rias said. Shiro sighed, and looked at Sirzechs, who nodded.**

 **"If you insist." Shiro said, picking out two random pieces, two Pawns. He gave them to Rias, and she did the same as Takako. Rias hugged her fiancé and King.**

 **"Now let's go home." Takako said. "Shiro, when your Hogwarts letter came, there was an extra piece of parchment you missed. Let's go." Shiro nodded and followed Takako out, Rias holding his hand.**

"That was sick!" exclaimed Issei. He turns to Harry. Man, you must be _mad_ strong!" Harry shakes his head. "Not really, I'm just Harry." he responds.

"Very well." Nyx begins. "Next up, Shiro meets Dumbledore, the old goat."

I kept mixing up Ravel and Ruval's names when writing this. :P

Serious AN: I am delaying further updates for all stories until I finish a "SUPER DUPER CHAPTER" I have planned for my 'Green Eyed Demon story'. Sorry if it takes forever.


	8. Chapter 8: Season 1-7

**List of Reactors so Far:  
Harry Potter  
Ronald Weasley  
Hermione Granger  
Rias Gremory  
Issei Hyoudou  
Akeno Himejima  
Koneko  
Gasper Bloody  
Rossweisse  
Ravel Phoenix  
Ruval Phoenix  
Sirzechs Lucifer  
Grayfia Lucifuge  
Kiba Yuuto**  
 **Xenovia Quarta**  
 **Asia Argento  
**

* * *

"I wonder what's in the letter. I didn't get anything extra in mine." Harry wondered aloud.

"Yeah, but that's because you aren't a super powerful devil-human with wings and was missing for six-ish years." Ron mentioned.

"Point." Harry responded. "Also, since you added more people who are here, you aren't adding any more for a while, yeah?" he asked Nyx, who was sitting on the ceiling, because he could.

Nyx merely winked at Harry. "Am I?"

 _ ***CRACK***_

"Nyx... who is it now?" he sighed. The Divine entity grinned.

"Some people _you_ may know." he snickered. The Wizarding door opened, and out came two individuals. The two shorter ones were a boy and girl, both around the same height. They both walked like aristocrats, and wore nice robes, which were definitely nicer than the other Wizards' robes. The boy had silvery blond hair, and the girl had long golden hair. The blond one looked at the group, and his eyes narrowed in on Harry.

"Potter!" he snarled.

Harry, smirked. "Malfoy."

Rias glanced at him. "This is the kid you compared to Riser?"

Harry snorted. "Yep."

Malfoy glared at Harry, and the girl glanced at him. "This is Potter?" she asked Malfoy. He rolled his eyes. "Of course Greengrass, why else would I use his name?"

She simply rolled her eyes back at him in response. Harry turned to Nyx. "Why would you bring _him_ here? He's an asshole!"

"I could say the same about you, Potter." Malfoy frowned. "When my father hears about this-"

Nyx held up a finger. "Hush. You wouldn't want a repeat of the Amazing Bouncing Ferret, now would you?" Malfoy paled. Harry snorted and Ron grinned. Malfoy turned his attention to the devils, and his eyes landed on Rias.

"Hello Beautiful." he started out, stepping towards her. Issei was about to step forward, when Rias burst out laughing.

"You're right Harry, he's just as arrogant as Riser, but at least a hell of a lot more polite."

Malfoy puffed up proudly. "I am trained to be a Pureblood, you would get nothing less than proper. I never caught your name...?"

Rias smirked as she stood up. "I am Rias Gremory, King of the Gremory Peerage, belonging to one of the 72 Pillars of the underworld." Her wings flapped out, and Draco paled. "You're a devil?" he said, afraid.

"Yes, I am." She proclaimed, smug at his fear of her.

"You'd better apologize Malfoy." Harry said smugly. Malfoy turned on him. "How dare you order me!"

Then a voice came from the Wizarding door. "Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, please desist your squabbling and act your age." Harry and Malfoy whirled to see Professor McGonagal walking towards them. "Yes Professor!" They said simultaneously, pretending to be friends. She raised an eyebrow at them, then turned to Nyx. "You are the responsible adult here?" she asked.

Nyx rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I wouldn't say responsible, but yes ma'am, I am the one in charge here. My name is Nyx, nice to meet you!"

McGonagal smiled. "It's nice to meet you as well Nyx. Now would you explain as to why my students and I are here with these other people?"

"Of course" He replied amicably. "I am an omnipotent being known as an Author. I can do anything, but only in worlds I create. I could make things from scratch. So it is easier to take things from many worlds and adapt them to what I wish. That is what many people of my abilities do. Your worlds are the prime, original worlds, which we copy off of. So I have been asked by another Author to show you a world that is based off of your worlds."

The three new arrivals stood there, shocked. Malfoy smirked. "You expect us to believe that tripe?" he snickered. Daphne frowned. "I believe him." she said. Draco waved his hand. "That's what he wants you to think. He can't actually do that." Malfoy claimed.

Nyx stared at him and sighed. He snapped, and the walls of the room they were in vanished, and all they could see was what looked like the night's sky. "These are not stars, but rather the workspaces of the Authors who create these worlds." He waved a hand, and a few cardboard boxes appeared. He hummed to himself as he sorted through the boxes. He snagged a few, and brought back the walls of his room. Everyone watched him toss a few of them to the floor. Suddenly a few people appeared. The first was what appeared to be a female Malfoy. Another was a female Harry. Another was what looked to be Harry, but with his invisibility cloak, a strange wand, and a big black ring on his hand.

Nyx turned to Malfoy. "This is an example of what I can do. I have here a female version of Malfoy and Harry." Issei began thinking ' _It's not okay to ogle female versions of your friends, it's not okay to ogle female versions of your friends.'_ Nyx continued without pause. "And a Harry who has collected the Deathly Hallows."

Ron gaped. "The Deathly Hallows are from a story where supposedly Death gave three brothers each a wish for besting him. One got an unbeatable wand, another a stone to bring back the dead. And finally a cloak to hide from death itself."

Nyx waved away the three alternate copies, and they vanished like smoke. Draco nodded. "I believe you now."

"Good." Nyx replied. "This world is one of the more popular themes, which is betrayal. In this world, Dumbledore is evil and manipulative, and many people don't realise it. At the moment, Dumbledore is meeting with Harry, now known as Shiro, who is also a devil, to see what has happened to him since he vanished when he was six. Right now, Harry could easily overpower Dumbledore at the level of power he is at." Draco, Daphne, and McGonagal all stared. Nyx shrugged. "If you don't believe me, just watch."

"You guys ready?" asked Nyx. "Yeah, don't leave us on a cliffhanger!" called Rias. The others nodded.

"Alright, then let's do this."

* * *

 ** _Opening: Clattalonia – Overlord_**

 ** _Kotae wa doko e, sagashite, Where's my soul? (Harry is being beaten up by his uncle, then morphs into Shiro and spreads four devil wings, four dragon wings and four wings made of bone, then flies upward),_**

 ** _It's like a fear, warui yume no you de, mezametemo, All I've got is bones (Shiro runs to Rias and grabs her in a hug, while Ginny watches hatefully),_**

 ** _I'm in a panic? Get out, hurry, Oh, there're mysteries and miseries (Shiro is looking at a book concerning the Chamber of Secrets when Rias shows up),_**

 ** _Dead or alive, hazama ni yurarete, samayoeba, Right to left to hell (Shiro and Takako are looking at Dumbledore, Ron, Ginny, Molly, Fudge and Umbridge, pure hate in their faces),_**

 ** _ronri no shoutai, emo no shoutaim odour, 1,2,3 steps on this dark stage (Shiro is dancing around Dumbledore's and Riser's attacks, as if on a stage, then Akeno launches Holy Lightning upon both of them),_**

 ** _Raise your flag, march on, fight, kamen no fuchi e, te o kakedo tada hone ga naru nomi (Shiro watches Takako being knocked out by a combined attack from Dumbledore, Voldemort, Bellatrix and Molly, tears running down his face),_**

 ** _Wars and swords, tears and blood, afuru chikara ga, fui ni waraidashita (Shiro is fighting hard against Kokabiel, when Vali shows up and smirks down at him),_**

 ** _kotae wa doko e, sagashite, Where's my soul? Where's my heart? Riaru ni nomareteku (Shiro pulls a defeated Dumbledore up by the beard and gets ready to kill him),_**

 ** _Don't hesitate, go this way, wakaranai, kamawanai, magai mono furuttemo (Shiro opens his eyes to see Mavro in a dark void, surrounded by black fire)_**

 ** _tada kono sekai o ikinuke yo, aa nakushita kanashimi ga mata uzuiteku... Misery-World (Shiro and Sirzechs are fighting furiously, and both punch each other simultaneously, causing a huge explosion)._**

* * *

 **THE DRAGON WHO LIVED**

* * *

 ** _Dear Harry,_**

 ** _Due to some complications with delivering your letter to you, I would like to meet you at the Leaky Cauldron pub, located in Charing Cross Road London, so I may accompany you to pick up your Hogwarts things next week in the early Wednesday afternoon._**

 ** _Myself and your parents had a great relationship when they were at school, and I have not seen you since you were a small child._**

 ** _If you wish so, please send back the message with Fawkes, as he was the only one who could deliver this note to you, for some odd reason._**

 ** _Yours sincerely,_**

 ** _Albus Dumbledore_**

 ** _Headmaster of Hogwarts_**

 _"_ At least the old goat isn't being overly controlling about it." Akeno muttered.

Minerva frowned at Akeno. "You are being very rude, young lady!"

Nyx rolled his eyes. "It's fine. McGonagal, she is not one of your students, you have no right over her. She may be rude, but just watch, and you'll understand. Also remember, this isn't your Albus."

 **3 rd person**

 **"So, what do you think, Shiro?" Rias, Shiro's fiancé, asked. She'd evidently been reading the note over Shiro's shoulder.**

 **"I dunno." Shiro answered, wrapping an arm around the nude redhead's waist and lying down on his bed, letting Rias rest her head on Shiro's chest, as she usually did. "I sent the note back saying yes, and it's logical that 'Fawkes' could only deliver the letter to me, as phoenix's can transport themselves between the underworld and the human world."**

 **("That it is.") Mavro cut in. ("Most wizards use owls as their primary method of communication.")**

 **"Stupid, isn't it?" Shiro replied. "Ever heard of phones?"**

 **("They wouldn't reach into the underworld.") Mavro replied, dryly. ("But I do see your point.")**

 **"Ara ara" a new voice came. "Someone's enjoying their time with their fiancé." Both Shiro and Rias looked up to see Akeno walking into Shiro's room, completely naked, as well as with her hair down. While Rias was definitely hotter in Shiro's eyes, Akeno was definitely a beauty.**

 **Shiro's second Pawn climbed into bed with Shiro and Rias and lay down.**

 **Oh yeah, the half-Fallen Angel had asked Shiro if she could become part of his peerage the instant she found out that Rias, her first and best friend, had done so. And Shiro had agreed, knowing about her past due to Takako.**

 **Akeno was the half-Fallen-Angel daughter of a Shinto priestess and a Fallen Angel. Her mother, Shuri Himijema, had been killed by enemies of her father, Barquiel, and Akeno blamed him for not being there to protect her and her mother. She had been running across Japan until she met Rias, was brought into her home and then met Shiro not too long after.**

 **Shiro rolled his eyes at Akeno as she wrapped her arms around him, and rolled them even more as Rias made a noise of irritation.**

 **"Shut up." He said playfully to her, before lying down also. "If I ever did have a harem, you'd always be my main girl, Rias." Shiro smiled at the look Rias gave him, before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.**

Ron nudged Harry, who snorted. McGonagal looked appalled at the idea of anyone mentioning the word 'Harem'.

 **As he entered the land of dreams, he gained a vision. The same vision of the red-headed hazel-eyed boy from the night he'd ran away from his aunt and uncle. He looked around the age of 9.**

 **Line Break**

 **"Dad, something came for me." Brandon Potter said, sauntering, more like waddling, up to his father, who had a bottle of Firewhisky in his hands, and clutching a letter in his fat fist.**

 **"Alright son, let's see it." James Potter said, snatching the letter and tearing it open. As his eyes moved over the parchment, processing the words written.**

 **"Son… SON! YOU'VE BEEN ACCEPTED INTO HOGWARTS! THE BOY WHO LIVED IS GOING TO HOGWARTS!" James instantly jumped out of his chair and grabbed his son's hands in delight. The father and son danced around the room.**

 **Line Break**

 **Shiro yawned as he closed his eyes and leaned against a wall, next to Takako. The two were in Charing Cross Road, waiting for this Dumbledore person, as Takako would. Not. Let. Shiro. Go. Without. Her.**

"Who's she?" Daphne asked.

"That's Shiro's older sister, Takako, the sole remaining descendant of Lucifer."

 **He was wearing his normal clothing, but without the trenchcoat. Takako was wearing a tight black shirt and jeans that hugged her waist brilliantly. She was uncaring for the looks that ordinary Muggles gave her as they passed her by.**

 **"Do you think that's him?" Takako asked Shiro, who opened his eyes and looked to where she was pointing.**

 **He was tall and thin, with silver hair and beard so long that they could be tucked into his belt quite easily. He had a very long and crooked nose that looked as if it had been broken at least twice. His eyes were a shade of blue that seemed to pierce the soul.**

 **He wore half-moon spectacles and a sweeping set of bright orange robes that went all the way down to his feet. He gave off a powerful aura, more powerful than Shiro's.**

 **"Can you feel that, Takako?" Shiro asked.**

 **"Yes." Takako replied. "Be careful."**

 **"Ah, Harry." Dumbledore said, walking towards Shiro. "Very nice to meet you. My name is Albus Dumbledore."**

 **Shiro began to say something, but Takako squeezed her brother's hand.**

 **"Go along with it." She whispered. So Shiro shut his mouth.**

 **"Who is this with you, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, looking at Takako.**

 **"Takako Kirigaya." She said smoothly. "I'm a friend of Harry's aunt and uncle." Shiro smirked, inwardly, at the way his sister and Queen had come up with such a story.**

 **POV: Dumbledore**

 **Dumbledore was shocked.**

 **This boy… THIS BOY… was Harry Potter? But he was so different from how he'd imagined the boy.**

 **He'd imagined Harry to be a short, skinny, timid boy of 11. But this boy standing before him was a tall, confident boy in his early teens, from what he looked like, that had some muscle on him as well! And juding by the power radiating off him…**

 **It wasn't anything on HIS power, of course, but it would be useful to him if he could get Harry under his control.**

 **Time to put his plan into action.**

"See?" Nyx proclaimed smugly. McGonagal just watched the screen, frowning at Dumbledore. Finally she sighed. "I believe you. This Albus isn't telling the truth already, I know him well enough to see his determination."

Malfoy smirked. "He's being discreet, but it wouldn't be anywhere good enough to be called Slytherin."

"Like you have ever been discreet, Malfoy." Harry snarked back.

 **3 rd person**

 **"How are you doing, Harry?" Dumbledore asked. "I haven't seen you for several years."**

 **"You said so in your note." Shiro replied. "And I'm doing fine."**

 **"Good, good." Dumbledore replied, externally calm, but internally he was freaking out.**

 **'How is he so calm? Where has he been since 5 years ago? I must know!'**

 **"I gather that you've been spending time away from your aunt and uncle and time with Takako." Dumbledore said. "May I inquire as to why?" Shiro and Takako shared a look.**

 **"Because..." Shiro began.**

 **"Because Shiro prefers to spend time with me." Takako said. "It's fine. I won't kill him." Dumbledore ignored her and walked into a door that Shiro hadn't noticed before.**

 **"This is a bit of a landmark for the wizarding world." Dumbledore told Shiro as he walked in. Shiro regarded the place with very slight disdain. For a famous place, it was very shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry, with one of them smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old barman, who was bald and looked like a gummy walnut. Said barman looked up, recognized Dumbledore and asked "The usual, Albus?"**

 **"No thanks, Tom." Dumbledore replied, politely. Tom nodded and continued talking to the man in the top hat.**

 **"Harry, that's Tom, the barman." Dumbledore said to Shiro.**

 **"I guessed that." Shiro replied. This man was getting on his nerves, and fast. And judging by Takako's expression, she was the same.**

 **Dumbledore took out a stick and touched a certain brick on the wall with it. Shiro kept a blank expression on his face as he watched the wall magically split apart and open into an alleyway, lined with shops.**

 **"Welcome, Harry." Dumbledore said. "To Diagon Alley."**

"Please, that place has nothing on the underworld." Kiba said.

 **Shiro yawned, mentally, as he, Dumbledore and Takako walked through Diagon Alley, stopping at a shop named 'Flourish and Blotts'**

 **"I took the liberty of getting some money for you, Harry." Dumbledore said, opening the door. "I knew it would be convenient for you." Shiro scoffed, as did Takako.**

 **Shiro, Dumbledore and Takako all bought the books mentioned on Shiro's list, while Takako watched Dumbledore carefully. She didn't think that she could trust this man. He seemed the typical old friendly man… too old and friendly.**

 **Don't take that the wrong way. Though you probably will.**

 **Walking over to an apothacory, Dumbledore bought Shiro a cauldron, some glass phials, some brass scales and a set of basic potion ingredients. Then they went to another shop and brought Shiro's telescope.**

 **After that they went to a shop called 'Eyelops Owl Emporium', in which Dumbledore let Shiro pick out an owl he wanted. While he did so, he watched Takako carefully.**

 **'That woman is extremely powerful.' Dumbledore mused. 'And I can feel some sort of attachment towards Harry. Could she be... no. She can't be.'**

 **Shiro had picked out his owl and paid for it. It was a beautiful snowy owl of pure-white feathers and amber eyes. She was currently sleeping with her head under her wing.**

"Aw, she's beautiful." Asia sighed, looking at the owl.

 **"Nice bird, Harry." Takako said. Shiro began to protest, but Takako gestured to Dumbledore, which got Shiro to shut up.**

 **"Now, for your magic wand." Dumbledore led Shiro and Takako to 'Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands Since 382BC'**

 **Shiro walked in and noticed a frail-looking old man sitting at a desk. He looked up, hen stood up.**

 **"I've been wondering when I would meet you, Mr. Potter." He said. He walked over to Shiro, looked him over carefully and then added. "Or should I say, Mr. Lucifer?"**

 **This put Shiro on edge instantly. How did he know? But he stayed quiet.**

 **"Okay then Mr. Lucifer." Mr. Ollivander said. "Time to get you a wand. Try" he took out his wand, waved it, and a box appeared. He opened it, pulled out the wand and handed it to Shiro. "Maple, phoenix feather, seven inches." Shiro, seeing the example, waved the wand around a bit. But nothing happened.**

 **Mr. Ollivamder snatched the wand out of Shiro's hand and handed him another one. "Ebony, dragon heartstrings, 10 inches, try" Shiro tried, but nothing happened either. Ollivamder snatched it and handed Shiro a third one. "Rare one, this. Snakewood, and thestral hair, 12 inches?" Shiro took the wand and felt a warmth in his fingers. Instantly knowing it was the wand for him, he poured all his power into the wand. After a few seconds, a purple light enveloped the wand, and it was gone.**

 **("Wand, absorbed.") Mavro's voice came. Shiro pulled out seven golden coins (Galleons, as Dumbledore called them) gave them to Ollivander, and left before Ollivander could do anything else.**

"That's interesting." Ddraig said. "I wonder if his spells can be used from there, or if they are affected by the boosted gear ability?"

"What if an Avada Kedavra was used from that wand with a boost or two to it." Harry mused. Draco's eyes widened at the idea of what could happen.

 **"Where's your wand?" Dumbledore asked, to which Shiro ignored.**

 **"In my Sacred Gear." He whispered to Takako, who's eyes widened.**

 **"Last stop." Dumbledore said. "Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions." The three walked inside and met a squat witch, dressed in mauve.**

 **"Hogwarts, dear?" she said to Shiro. "Got the lot here. There's a young lady here being fitted up now, in fact."**

 **Shiro walked through the shop, away from Dumbledore, and was stood on a stool next to a young girl. She was shorter than Shiro by about half a head, and had long, dark-blonde hair and blue-grey eyes and a 'stay-away' aura to her.**

"Oh hey, look Daphne, it's you!" Draco said. "Look how little you wer-" He cut off when she leveled a glare at him.

 **"Hello." She said politely to Shiro. "Hogwarts too?"**

 **"Yeah." Shiro replied, letting the assistant sling some robes over his head and start to pin them to the right length.**

 **"My parents and sister are looking at books and then we're going to Ollivander's to look at wands." She said, looking at Shiro.**

 **"Have you got your own broom?" Shiro resisted the urge to smirk, with difficulty. Oh if only she knew...**

 **"No." He replied.**

 **"Well, Quidditch does seem kind of pointless, doesn't it?" the girl continued. "Flying around like fools, and the matches go on for ages."**

"What?!" Ron Harry and Draco all said at once.

"Aww look, the Gryffindors and Slytherins are agreeing for once!" Nyx clapped.

"How dare you?!" Ron said to Daphne, ignoring Nyx. "Quidditch is one of the greatest sports in existence!"

She gave him a deadpan stare. "It is an insane sport. You are flying around being chased by flying, aggressive cannon balls, and can die pretty easily if you mess up."

Issei laughed. "It couldn't hurt more than a magically powered dodgeball to the balls." he said, shuddering. The other males, including Nyx, shivered at the thought.

 **Shiro couldn't think of a reply to this, as he had never heard of 'Quidditch' in his life, so he just said "Mmm."**

 **"My name's Daphne Greengrass." Daphne said, extending her hand to Shiro. "What's yours?" But before Shiro could answer, Madam Malkin said "That's you done, dear." Shiro hopped down from his stool and said to Daphne "See you on the train."**

 **"See you." Daphne replied, before Shiro left. 'Who is he?' she thought to herself. 'He looks like a pureblood heir, but he has no idea about Quidditch. Who is he?'**

 **Line Break, 31st August...**

 **"Lumos!" Shiro said, pointing his wand upwards. The wand lit up.**

 **"Nice one, Shiro!" Rias encouraged him. She was sitting on Shiro's bed, flipping through the books, Akeno next to her.**

 **"Why do you have to use a wand?" Akeno asked, looking over Rias' shoulder at the books. "Couldn't you just use your demon magic to create the spells?"**

 **"You think I haven't tried, Akeno?" Shiro said, looking to Akeno. "It didn't work, by the way." Akeno nodded and took back to looking the books over.**

 **"Seriously, the pictures move." Rias scoffed sarcastically, pointing to a picture on the book, which was moving. "Ooh, they're so magical, and this is the thing people crap themselves over. The pictures fucking move."**

"It is pretty stupid, yeah." Harry began. "It isn't _necessary_ to have a moving picture, but they are useful, such as having them travel to other photographs from theirs to send messages, as well as that the photos have the memories of the person at the moment they were made, even if said person is already dead."

"That sounds really useful..." Sirzechs mused, considering ideas for the underworld and ways that magic would be possible via devil magic.

 **"It sucks that I'm going tomorrow." Shiro replied, letting his wand go back into his Sacred Gear and lying down on his bed.**

 **"All the more reason for us to be here together, now." Rias said, gently kissing Shiro's neck.**

 **"Yeah, sounds like a good idea." Shiro replied. But then, the door opened, and Sirzechs came in.**

 **"'Sup, Zechs." Shiro said.**

 **"Hey, Shiro." Sirzechs said. "I've been looking through the library and I found this spell for you to use on your guitar. Sorry it took so long, it's been put away since before I was born."**

 **"You found one?" Shiro jumped up.**

 **"Yes, I did." Sirzechs said, walking over to Shiro's Les Paul Black Beauty. He put his hands over it and a dark blue light emitted from the hands. It was there for a few seconds, and then it was gone. He then did the same to Shiro's amplifier and cable (better safe than sorry).**

Hermione frowned. "You can't use those at Hogwarts."

"Devil magic is different from wizard magic. It seems to work like a buffer. The devil magic will block your magic from touching the electronics, protecting it from shorting out." Grayfia explained.

 **"Thanks, Zechs." Shiro thanked. "You're the best brother ever!" Sirzechs laughed at those words.**

 **"Well come the time that you and Rias are of age and I'll be your brother-in-law, won't I?" he smiled.**

 **He left, shutting the door behind him.**

 **"You're a prat." Rias said, playfully punching her fiancé. "That was so cheesy."**

 **"He's a hot prat." Akeno pointed out, to which Rias couldn't reply.**

 **"Ah, well." Shiro threw off his shirt and jeans, leaving him in his boxers, and flopped back into bed, yawning. "I gotta be up early so I can go to Hogwarts."**

 **"It's too bad we can't." Rias said. "We have to be up even earlier so we can get to school."**

 **"That really sucks." Shiro kissed Rias, then Akeno (Rias scowled momentarily), then lay back, closing his eyes.**

 **And with that, Shiro Lucifer fell asleep, with two incredibly sexy Devils by his side.**

"Is Shiro _betrothed_ to that version of Rias?" McGonagal asked.

Rias nodded. "It is a standard in the devil world to have betrothal contracts between two Pureblood devils, although I find it stupid. The only reason that Shiro is betrothed to the alternate me is that he got me out of a contract with a stuck up, rude, pig of a devil, like Draco here ("HEY!") but much much worse."

"It is standard for betrothal contracts with Wizards as well, resulting in marriage between cousins." Draco said haughtily.

Hermione frowned. "That would result in inbreeding and _less magic_ you know. Breeding with close relatives often results in mutations, and probably more squibs and non-magicals than breeding with fresh blood, such as a muggleborn would."

Draco stared at her, before deciding to shut up before she went on a rant about something or other.

 **Line Break**

 **Albus Dumbledore sat in his office, taking another lemon drop from his collection, laced with a calming draught. Which he actually needed for the first time in a while, because on the inside, he was freaking out about the time he'd had with Harry.**

 **What was Harry? And why could he feel such a… dark aura around him? And that woman next to him all the time! He could feel the same aura around her, as well! This was not good! Harry was going Dark!**

*Snort* "Paranoid old goat." Koneko muttered. Minerva ignored her, listening to the screen.

 **Harry going Dark was the last thing he wanted, especially before the boy entered Hogwarts! Dark people go into Slytherin, and Dumbledore needed Harry Potter to go into Gryffindor!**

 **Well, speaking of Potter, time to do his monthly checkup on James Potter. Drunk obese bastard.**

McGonagal stared at the screen as it went black, outraged at Dumbledore. "How dare he tarnish James Potter's name!" she growled.

Harry stared, amazed that someone cared so much for his family, but also remembered that the alternate of his father is alive. "Um, professor, that isn't strictly false. In the other world, my father never died, and is in fact literally a drunk and obese."

McGonagal simply squeezed the bridge of her nose. "I am going to need a lot of shots after this is all over. Or a strong memory charm."


	9. IMPORTANT UPDATE!

Note: will replace this note with chapter after I write it.

Hey guys! Just letting you know, The Dragon Who Lived has been discontinued. I will continue the reading up to the current point and then stop. If someone continues writing the story again, then this will continue as well, but that is not on my priority list at the moment. Just letting you know. Thanks!


End file.
